


hot air balloon, him as your cocoon

by guratanmatahari



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, another travel! au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: for #secretsantakalopsiachoi byungchan punya impian: naik balon udara. dalam rentang waktu kurang dari seratus enam puluh delapan jam, laki-laki muda itu belajar banyak tentang hidupnya lewat laki-laki asing yang sedang belajar di negara tempat balon udara itu berada.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. pertama

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! it is such a challenging attempt for me to write this, but i am so intrigued with the prompt and the pairing that i had to give myself a try. i hope i did justice with the prompt. tbh i feel very insecure writing this because i adore @clowningweeb's writings and i just don't want to disappoint her. nevertheless, i hope ei and you all enjoy reading this, and i am always open to criticisms (hit me up on dm/twitter/curiouscat). as always, take care, and enjoy your ride with this one!

" _akhirnya,_ " gumam laki-laki muda bernama choi byungchan itu begitu menginjakkan kakinya di bandara pagi ini, di negara yang berada di lintas benua asia dan eropa itu. baru pertama kalinya ini byungchan berlibur di _turki_. sebuah pilihan yang nggak lazim memang, mengingat choi byungchan sesungguhnya bisa memilih negara manapun sebagai destinasi pilihannya hanya dengan sentuhan jari di ponsel (alias, ya tinggal suruh aja anak buah ayahnya, kurang dari tiga hari pun toh byungchan udah bisa menerima tiket pesawatnya), tapi kali ini _berbeda_. kali ini semua urusan melancongnya, dari memilih destinasi sampai mengurus visa, _byungchan sendiri yang atur semuanya_. 

dua puluh tiga tahun byungchan hidup dibawah kungkungan orangtuanya, dimana dia nggak pernah bisa bebas pergi kemanapun tanpa seizin ayah dan ibunya (bahkan ketika liburan musim panas, byungchan tetap harus menurut pada mereka berdua. bila harus ke paris, maka dia akan ke paris. bila dia harus ke bali, maka dia akan ke bali), mungkin untuk pertama kalinya byungchan merasa bisa _menikmati_ betapa repotnya mengurus liburannya sendiri. ditambah, ada alasan spesial kenapa byungchan memilih destinasi ini: _balon udara_.

bertahun-tahun, byungchan bermimpi untuk naik balon udara, bermimpi untuk terbang di langit yang begitu tinggi di sebuah kota kecil namun sarat akan keindahan dunia milik sang pencipta bernama _cappadocia_ itu. bertahun-tahun juga dia berusaha memberikan _kode_ kepada ayah ibunya untuk mengajaknya kesana sejak remaja, yang jelas-jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya,

 _"gimana kalau nggak aman? kamu jangan aneh-aneh, byungchan,_ "

begitu kilah ayahnya setiap kali byungchan mengajaknya kesana. _dasar kelewat protektif_ , gerutu byungchan setiap kalinya. memang menyebalkan menjadi anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, seakan seluruh perhatian orangtuanya jatuh padanya. tapi kali ini, rasanya byungchan udah _dewasa_ , maka kali ini, byungchan pakai kesempatan _solo travelling_ nya yang udah dijanji-janjikan ayah dan ibunya begitu pendidikan sarjananya selesai untuk kesini.

lamunan byungchan pecah kala dia melihat satu koper besar miliknya yang tergeletak di atas conveyor belt bagasi, makin dekat ke tempat dia berdiri. dengan susah payah byungchan mengangkat koper tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri,

" _biasanya ada ajudan ayah yang angkatin koper aku,"_ begitu keluh byungchan sembari menaruh kopernya di atas troli, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _nggak, nggak boleh ngeluh, aku bisa_ , begitu batinnya. maka dengan langkah ringan, byungchan berjalan sambil mendorong trolinya keluar dari tempat pengambilan bagasi, berjalan diantara ribuan wisatawan dan warga lokal yang sedang berlalu lalang di bandara istanbul.

*

byungchan nggak henti-hentinya mengerjap kagum dan menganga melihat langit yang begitu biru dan awan yang begitu putih di tempat dia kini berada. beruntung byungchan memilih untuk pergi kesini di saat musim panas. mataharinya memang terik, tapi anginnya sepoi-sepoi, sehingga byungchan nggak merasa kepanasan di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut. berkali-kali byungchan mengucap kata "wow" kala pandangannya tertuju ke arah bangunan masjid berkubah biru bernama (yang kalau byungchan nggak salah ingat) masjid sultan ahmed itu, tapi orang-orang lebih sering menyebutnya _masjid biru_. bangunan itu begitu indah dan megah, sangat kokoh karena juga dibentengi pilar-pilar tinggi. sangat besar sepertinya, byungchan belum tau. byungchan belum masuk ke dalamnya. maka, dengan antusias dan rasa penasaran byungchan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan megah berasitektur kekaisaran ottoman tersebut. byungchan nggak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena udah dikaruniai dua pasang bola mata untuk melihat keindahan bangunan itu. _masih nggak percaya buatnya bahwa bangunan ini dibangun sepenuhnya oleh tangan manusia di zaman dahulu kala_. puluhan lampu gantung di dalamnya begitu besar dan megah, pilar-pilarnya berkeramik warna-warni indah dengan pualamnya, dan langit-langit kubahnya dihiasi tulisan kaligrafi arab yang byungchan jelas nggak paham artinya, tapi byungchan paham bahwa tulisan itu mengandung makna religius bagi warga lokal dan wisatawan muslim disana.

byungchan pun ikut mengekori salah satu tur berjalan yang dipandu oleh pemandu yang bisa berbahasa inggris (beruntung byungchan masih bisa mengerti bahasa asing itu, _walau seadanya aja_ ), mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang sejarah dan serba serbi bangunan yang menggabungkan unsur konstantinopel dan ottoman tersebut, seakan dibawa hanyut di dalamnya dan membuat byungchan dibawa kembali oleh waktu. selesai mendengarkan, byungchan menikmati dirinya sebentar sambil melihat langit-langit kubah tersebut.

byungchan nggak bisa berlama-lama, karena ternyata masjid itu akan ditutup untuk digunakan sebagai tempat peribadatan. agak kesal sebenarnya, tapi biarlah, byungchan rasa-rasanya udah puas. barulah kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia _belum memotret dirinya sendiri_ di dalam masjid tersebut. ini lah repotnya pergi sendiri, _nggak ada yang bisa memotretnya_. pada akhirnya, byungchan punya ide untuk memotret dirinya sendiri aja dengan kamera ponselnya. akhirnya dia melepaskan tas selempangnya dari pundaknya, kemudian ditaruhnya dengan hati-hati di belakang kakinya,

" _siapa juga yang mau nyopet di tempat ibadah kayak gini_ ," begitu pikirnya. maka kemudian dia pun berdiri dan mengambil fotonya sendiri dengan kamera depan ponselnya, tersenyum lebar sesekali mengambil dari sudut yang berbeda supaya tetap mendapat latar belakang masjidnya. puas berfoto, byungchan kemudian berjongkok guna mengambil tas selempangnya dan byungchan pun tersadar, _retsleting tasnya terbuka_.

byungchan langsung panik, dirogohnya tas selempangnya itu kemudian digoyangkannya supaya retsletingnya menghadap ke arah bawah, isi tasnya keluar semua. _dompetnya hilang_. bukan cuma dompetnya yang hilang. _peta dan secarik kertas kecil berisi rencana perjalanannya selama seminggu di turki juga raib bersama dompetnya_. wajah byungchan pucat pasi sekarang. lidahnya kaku dan kelu, sulit buat dia untuk berpikir jernih saat ini. dalam hatinya, dia meracau marah, _bisa-bisanya ada orang berbuat dosa di tempat ibadah sesakral dan seindah ini_ , begitu pikirnya. beruntung byungchan nggak serta merta membawa paspor dan kartu identitasnya di dalam tas itu. paspor dan kartu identitasnya ditinggal di dalam brankas kamar hotel, lengkap dengan amplop berisi sejumlah uang lira turki sebagai cadangan, satu kartu atm yang untungnya bisa menarik uang dimana saja, dan satu kartu kredit atas nama ayahnya, jadi byungchan nggak sepenuhnya _miskin hari itu juga_. beruntung juga tiket bus menuju cappadocia dan tiket balon udaranya tersimpan dalam format digital di ponselnya. _tapi tetep aja, ini ceritanya dicopet, dan dompet itu juga ada isinya, ada beberapa kartu kredit dan kartu atm atas namanya_.

maka dengan gusar byungchan berlari menuju ke depan pintu gerbang dan menghampiri kedua petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga disana,

"excuse me, i need your help," begitu ucap byungchan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang nggak terlalu fasih. lima menit berbicara dengan kedua petugas keamanan itu, _hasilnya nihil_. kedua petugas keamanan itu _memiliki kemampuan bahasa inggris yang sangat minim._ padahal byungchan udah menjelaskan dengan bahasa inggris _level idiot_ (begitu istilah ayahnya kalau harus berbicara dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh semua pihak), bahkan dilengkapi dengan bahasa tubuh, _tapi percuma_. yang ada, si kedua petugas jadi sama frustrasinya dengan byungchan. byungchan kemudian menjambak rambutnya gusar,

" _aduh ampun deh, nggak ada yang mau tolongin aku apa_ ," doanya langsung didengar. dari belakang, pundaknya ditepuk oleh telapak tangan yang cukup lebar. begitu byungchan menoleh ke belakang, di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi (rasa-rasanya tingginya sama dengan byungchan). dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia adalah orang asia, tapi hidungnya sesungguhnya kelewat mancung untuk orang asia. rambutnya disibak memperlihatkan keningnya, dan dia memakai jaket jins serta celana senada.

" _orang korea_?" begitu tanyanya. baru lah byungchan sadar bahwa barusan laki-laki itu berbicara dengan _bahasa yang sama dengannya_.

"eh, i-iya," jawab byungchan terbata-bata, masih kaget dengan presensi laki-laki itu.

"coba kamu ceritain kronologis kamu dicopet, nanti aku bantu terjemahin," begitu jelasnya. bisa kah byungchan mempercayai lelaki asing ini? tapi pada akhirnya byungchan kembali mengingat-ingat kronologisnya,

"jadi, tadi waktu aku lagi foto-foto, tasku ditaruh di belakang kakiku,"

"sebentar," potong laki-laki itu, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah ke kedua petugas keamanan kemudian berceloteh dengan _bahasa yang byungchan baru pertama kali dengar, kayak bahasa alien._ tampaknya laki-laki ini benar-benar fasih dalam berbahasa turki. byungchan masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya,

"terus?" oh. _oh_. iya juga, _ceritanya harus dilanjutin_ ,

"oh iya, terus," begitu terus, sampai byungchan selesai menceritakan kronologisnya yang terus-terusan diterjemahi oleh laki-laki mancung ini. lambat laun, ekspresi garang si kedua petugas keamanan kemudian berubah menjadi senyum. dengan sopan mereka membalas celotehan laki-laki itu, lalu mempersilahkan byungchan dan laki-laki itu ikut berjalan bersama mereka berdua.

"ayo ikut mereka ke kantor polisi terdekat, supaya bisa langsung diurus dokumen-dokumen kamu yang hilang," begitu lanjutnya.

*

proses pelaporan pencopetan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, karena _lagi-lagi_ byungchan serta seungwoo harus menceritakan kronologis pencopetan byungchan. mulut byungchan berbusa. _persetan dengan birokrasi_ , pantas aja ayahnya suka seenaknya menyuruh para ajudannya melakukan hal-hal kecil _kayak begini_. byungchan juga harus menulis berbagai laporan yang diberikan. prosesnya memakan waktu sampai sore hari. di titik ini, byungchan benar-benar udah kelelahan dan nggak sanggup untuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

" _phew akhirnya,_ " desah byungchan sambil duduk menyender di kursi dalam trem, laki-laki yang barusan membantunya duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum,

"emang lama kalau disini ngurus-ngurus begituan, tapi syukur juga bisa selesai," begitu ucapnya. beberapa detik kemudian, barulah byungchan sadar bahwa _dia belum tau nama laki-laki yang barusan membantunya ini_.

"kita belum kenalan," ujar byungchan polos, sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

" _aku byungchan_ ," laki-laki itu kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu,

"byungchan, _rasa-rasanya aku pernah dengar nama kamu_ ," begitu ucap si laki-laki, tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba nggak terlalu ambil pusing perihal pernah mendengar nama byungchan tersebut,

"aku _seungwoo. han seungwoo,_ " sebutnya. jadi namanya _seungwoo_. byungchan mengangguk, sambil menjabat tangannya.

"kamu udah lama tinggal disini?" tanya byungchan penasaran,

"hampir dua tahun. aku sekolah disini," _oh wow_.

"wow, pendidikan sarjana, kah? atau-"

"pasca sarjana. aku ambil hubungan internasional, kebetulan dapat beasiswa pemerintah buat sekolah kesini, jadi ya," dan byungchan mendecak kagum. _otak laki-laki ini berarti encer banget, dong?_

"wow, pinter dong," celoteh byungchan, disambut dengan tawa tipis seungwoo, yang hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"dibanding pintar, aku lebih menganggap aku orang yang beruntung," begitu kilahnya,

"beasiswa pemerintah turki mensyaratkan mahasiswanya untuk belajar bahasa turki selama setahun. jadi ya, lama-lama aku fasih juga, sih. awal-awal memang susah, tapi lama-lama terbiasa," lanjut seungwoo lagi. byungchan kembali mengangguk.

"terus, sekarang kamu lagi nggak kuliah?" tanya byungchan kembali. seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"kan lagi liburan musim panas. tadi aku ke blue mosque iseng aja sebenernya, hitung-hitung refreshing sedikit, sampai akhirnya _ketemu kamu_ ," seketika byungchan merasa bersalah. mungkin aja laki-laki ini punya sejuta rencana untuk menghabiskan hari liburannya, tapi malah dikacaukan dengan insiden pencopetan dompet byungchan itu, sehingga laki-laki ini terpaksa menemaninya hampir seharian, bahkan rela mengantarnya ke hotel.

"maaf ya, karena aku rencana kamu hari ini mungkin jadi berantakan," gumamnya pelan, seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi,

"it's okay, aku nggak ada rencana konkrit hari ini, cuma pengen refreshing aja. lagipula," seungwoo kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke byungchan,

"sejujurnya, jarang-jarang aku liat ada orang korea yang liburan kesini. ada sih, tapi sehari-hari ya jarang banget. kamu ada rencana apa sampai bisa liburan kesini?" tanyanya penasaran. byungchan berdeham sebentar sambil melihat pemandangan di luar trem,

"aku mau ke cappadocia, _naik balon udara_ ," jawabnya singkat, disertai dengan nada _ooooh_ dari seungwoo,

" _cuma buat itu_?" tanya seungwoo memastikan kembali,

"iya," dan seungwoo mendecak sambil tersenyum.

"fair enough, memang cappadocia indah banget. _aku sendiri belum pernah kesana_ , mungkin di lain waktu kalau sempat," jawab seungwoo jujur, byungchan cuma mengangguk aja. keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari luar trem, menikmati kesunyian itu sampai akhirnya seungwoo menunjuk ke arah hotel tempat byungchan menginap,

"itu hotel kamu, bukan? ayo berdiri, kita berhenti disini," serunya sambil berdiri mengajak byungchan bangkit dari kursinya. selesai membayar, mereka akhirnya turun di stasiun yang nggak jauh dari hotel byungchan menginap. seungwoo kemudian mengendikkan bahunya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket jinsnya,

"harusnya kamu tinggal jalan lurus lalu belok kanan, sih. cuma lima menit jalan, kok," begitu petunjuk seungwoo kepada byungchan supaya byungchan nggak tersasar.

"oke," jawab byungchan singkat, maka seungwoo pun menghela napasnya,

"baiklah, byungchan. aku pulang dulu, _selamat berlibur_ ," ucapnya singkat, kemudian berbalik badan.

tiba-tiba, entah apa yang ada di kepala byungchan, dia berteriak memanggil nama seungwoo,

" _seungwoo, tunggu_!" yang dipanggil pun kemudian menoleh, mengernyitkan keningnya, ada perlu apa lagi sehingga byungchan memanggil namanya?

"kamu-" byungchan menarik napasnya dahulu,

" _kamu mau nggak nemenin aku sampai ke cappadocia?_ " _hah_.

" _hah?_ " kali ini seungwoo yang menganga nggak percaya.

"kalau kamu mau tau, sebenarnya aku udah punya rencana buat seminggu ke depan bakal kemana aja. tapi masalahnya, kertasnya _ilang_ , karena kertas itu _ada di dompet aku_. intinya, sekarang aku buta banget mau kemana aja," celoteh byungchan jujur,

"terus, ya gitu aku nggak pede bakal bisa kemana-mana sendirian. aku nggak bisa bahasa turki, bahasa inggrisku jelek, dan rasa-rasanya aku butuh _guide_ buat liburan aku ini," lanjutnya lagi. kali ini seungwoo mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke byungchan, paham,

"mumpung kamu lagi liburan juga, nggak ngapa-ngapain, mau jadi _guide aku_ , nggak? lagian aku yakin kamu udah tau seluk beluk kota ini, dan kamu bisa bahasa turki juga. bahasa inggris kamu juga lancar. untuk soal biaya, tenang, semua biaya kamu aku yang tanggung, dari makan, transport, semuanya, sampai ke cappadocia-"

"bukannya kamu barusan dicopet? emang kamu masih megang uang?" sanggah seungwoo nggak percaya. biar bagaimanapun, dia sangsi anak _se-muda_ ini mampu menyimpan uang banyak di kantongnya,

" _banyak yang nggak kamu tau soal aku, seungwoo_ ," begitu ucap byungchan, seakan byungchan memang punya sesuatu yang seungwoo belum ketahui. maka, seungwoo hanya sanggup mengangguk,

"intinya, tenang aja. tugas kamu cuma nemenin aku selama disini. _mau, kan_?" ajak byungchan final. sesungguhnya, _ini di luar rencana dan impulsif banget_ , jarang-jarang byungchan bisa begini. sama orang asing pula, baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan jam. maka dari itu, byungchan sangat ikhlas kalau seungwoo menolak ajakannya, kalau seungwoo nggak mau-

" _oke,_ " oke. sebentar. apa?

" _oke, aku mau_ ," dan byungchan tertegun. laki-laki ini barusan mengiyakan permintaan nggak terduganya itu. seungwoo cuma tersenyum,

" _asal kamu yang tanggung biayanya_. nggak ada ruginya juga sih, nemenin kamu," lanjutnya sambil melipat tangannya, tersenyum. byungchan langsung salah tingkah, karena benar-benar, laki-laki ini senyumnya _manis_.

" _mau dijemput jam berapa besok_?" tanya seungwoo spontan. byungchan kelabakan sendiri, sebelum akhirnya dia berdeham dan berpikir sebentar,

"jam sembilan pagi?" seungwoo cuma mengangguk, sambil menyentuh dagunya,

"oke. jam sembilan pagi aku jemput kamu di hotel,"

"oke," dan hening untuk sementara. dalam hatinya, byungchan masih nggak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia barusan mengajak _laki-laki asing_ untuk _berlibur bersamanya_. terlebih, ini nggak main-main. _ke cappadocia_. ke tempat yang selama ini dinanti-nantikannya sejak tingginya bahkan belum mencapai seratus lima puluh sentimeter kala itu.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu, byungchan. sampai ketemu besok," byungchan nggak sempat lagi membalas perkataan laki-laki bernama han seungwoo itu karena tau-tau, begitu dia mendongak, langkahnya udah terlalu jauh darinya. pada akhirnya, byungchan menurunkan bahunya dan berbalik badan berjalan menuju hotel.

malam itu, ditemani dengan seruput mi ramyun instan dan segelas susu cokelat, byungchan kembali merenungkan keputusannya barusan. udah terlambat, _waktu nggak bisa diputar lagi._ sekarang yang byungchan bisa lakukan cuma pasrah dan menerima perlakuan impulsifnya barusan. dia benar-benar berharap seungwoo adalah orang yang baik, paling nggak, dari _sorot matanya_ , byungchan tau bahwa seungwoo bukan tipe orang yang _akan menipunya di tengah jalan_. _ya semoga aja nggak ada yang aneh-aneh_ , gusarnya. tapi byungchan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kembali. saat ini, dalam doanya, harapannya cuma,

" _semoga aku bisa menikmati liburan ini_ ," ucapnya dalam hati. dan mungkin, dari kehadiran seorang han seungwoo, byungchan bisa berbagi _kenangan dan suka citanya_ dalam liburannya kali ini. atau mungkin, ini baru rencana sang pencipta aja, _mungkin ada maksud yang belum diketahui byungchan saat ini, tentang bagaimana han seungwoo dihadirkan dalam kehidupan choi byungchan secara tiba-tiba_.


	2. kedua

byungchan sesungguhnya paling nggak bisa harus bangun _sepagi ini_ (buatnya, jam sembilan pagi itu masih terhitung _sangat pagi)._ maka seakan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, _byungchan telat bangun_ , setelah _tiga kali_ dia menekan tombol snooze di alarm ponselnya. begitu byungchan terbangun, dirinya _panik_. lima belas menit lagi, harusnya seungwoo udah sampai di hotelnya. maka dengan tergesa-gesa dia mandi seasalnya (yang penting sikat gigi, mulutnya nggak boleh bau) dan menggunakan apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari kopernya. bukan apa-apa, biar pun rasa-rasanya dia tau bahwa seungwoo akan menunggunya jika dia telat, ya tetap aja, _nggak ada yang suka menunggu_ , begitu pikir byungchan.

maka ketika jam udah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit (tuh kan, masih aja telat), byungchan dengan segera menekan tombol lift dan menuju ke lobi hotel. benar aja. _seungwoo_ udah duduk anteng di sofa lobi hotel, matanya masih fokus menatap layar ponselnya. dalam hati, byungchan masih nggak percaya bahwa dia kemarin membuat perjanjian dengan laki-laki yang masih dianggapnya asing itu, walau ya, sekarang byungchan udah modal _tau nama_. seungwoo sepertinya menyadari kehadiran byungchan yang masih berdiri terpaku di depannya, maka akhirnya dia menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian berdiri sambil menyelempangkan tasnya.

"pagi," sapanya, tangannya masih dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana jinsnya,

"sori telat. aku tadi telat bangun," ucap byungchan sambil merapikan rambutnya sedikit, seungwoo hanya tertawa kecil,

"nggak apa. kamu pasti belum makan, kan?" benar juga, byungchan belum sarapan,

"nggak usah, aku nggak-" dan _perut byungchan berbunyi, sangat keras, sampai-sampai seungwoo bisa mendengarnya_. byungchan mengerang sambil menutup wajahnya, malunya sampai ke ubun-ubun sekarang. pada akhirnya, seungwoo mempersilahkannya berjalan di sampingnya.

"i take that as yes, you're hungry. kalau gitu kita sarapan dulu, ada kedai kecil yang makanannya enak di dekat sini, mudah-mudahan kamu suka," sahut seungwoo sambil berjalan di sampingnya tersenyum simpul. byungchan sekarang sadar betul bahwa laki-laki ini nampaknya senang tersenyum _kapanpun_ dan _dimanapun_. pada akhirnya byungchan menurut, dan mengikutinya kemanapun seungwoo melangkah.

*

byungchan sesungguhnya adalah _orang korea tulen_ , yang menurutnya, sarapan itu harus pake _nasi,_ lengkap dengan segala lauk pauknya. tapi, byungchan nggak keberatan apabila dia dihidangkan sarapan dengan berbagai macam varian seperti ini. _sarapan turki,_ katanya. seungwoo dengan bahasa turkinya yang fasih beberapa menit lalu sepertinya memesan satu paket menu sarapan spesial, maka setelah itu, datanglah beberapa piring yang menghidangkan roti berbentuk pretzel (tapi byungchan yakin ini bukan pretzel, warnanya lebih gelap), berbagai macam keju dalam segala rupa, buah zaitun, salad campuran timun dan tomat, telur orak-arik, selai dalam tiga rasa, dan tentu aja, ada satu piring yang menghidangkan krim kental berwarna putih yang dicampur dengan madu, dihidangkan di sebelah seungwoo. nggak lupa juga, teh untuk byungchan dan kopi hitam (byungchan rasa itu kopi turki) untuk seungwoo.

" _teşekkür ederim_ ," lirih seungwoo kepada pelayan yang barusan mengantar hidangan sarapan mereka berdua. byungchan rasa kalimat barusan artinya _terima kasih_. 

"aku nggak tau kamu sukanya apa, _jadi kupesen semuanya_ ," lanjut seungwoo sambil meminum kopinya, pahit, tapi cukup membuat seungwoo melek,

" _ini banyak banget, aku harus mulai darimana_ ," sahut byungchan jujur. kali ini seungwoo udah melahap krim kental putih itu dengan madunya,

"terserah kamu, biasanya aku makan roti dicelup ke menemen-"

" _hah_?"

"sori, telur orak arik ini namanya _menemen_ , terus roti yang kayak pretzel ini, namanya _simit_. enak, kamu harus coba. kadang aku juga makan buah zaitunnya, bagus buat kesehatan kamu," oh. maka dengan menurut byungchan mencelup roti pretzelnya ke dalam telur orak arik itu, kemudian dikunyahnya pelan. enak. rasa yang masih familiar di mulutnya. tapi tetap enak. lalu dia makan buah zaitunnya, agak asin, tapi masih bisa ditelan.

"itu," seru byungchan sambil menunjuk piring berisi krim dan madu yang ada di sebelah seungwoo,

"itu apa?" seungwoo kemudian berhenti mengunyah sebentar, langsung menyodorkan piring kecilnya itu ke byungchan,

"kaymak namanya, cuma krim dan madu. tapi enak. aku biasanya sarapan ini aja udah cukup," jawabnya jujur,

" _emang kamu nggak laper cuma makan itu doang_ _?"_ tanya byungchan nggak percaya, seungwoo cuma tertawa,

"udah biasa, nih cobain aja, enak kok," dan begitu byungchan mencoleknya sedikit dengan sendok tehnya, byungchan tersenyum. rasanya manis. _enak juga._

"enak, kan?" byungchan cuma mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan melahap rotinya lagi, kali ini dengan selai dicampur keju yang byungchan rasa itu adalah keju feta. _beruntung byungchan bukan orang yang intoleran terhadap produk susu_ , jadi dia bisa menikmati ini semua tanpa rasa bersalah. 

"by the way, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi tadi malam aku mencoba mencari info tentang kamu di internet," sahut seungwoo dengan hati-hati, membuat byungchan menghentikan kunyahannya,

"pantas aku pernah dengar nama kamu. ternyata kamu _choi byungchan_ , anak dari direktur perusahaan perbankan di korea, benar kah? _atau aku salah cari orang_?" dan byungchan pun terdiam sebentar, menghela napasnya. biar bagaimanapun, kali ini byungchan nggak bisa berkilah lagi soal statusnya sebagai anak dari direktur perusahaan terkemuka, sekaligus sebagai generasi ketiga keluarga chaebol yang cukup dipandang di korea.

"iya, aku _choi byungchan yang itu,_ " seungwoo pun mendecak,

"pantas aja aku pernah merasa dengar nama kamu. _keluarga kamu cukup terkenal_ ," memang untungnya, keluarganya bukanlah tipe keluarga chaebol yang punya reputasi buruk. biasa aja. cukup dibawah permukaan. tapi itu nggak menghindari fakta bahwa keluarga byungchan nyatanya cukup dikenal oleh nyaris seluruh penduduk korea selatan, termasuk han seungwoo yang ada di depannya.

"terus kamu mau apain aku? _nggak bakal nyulik aku terus minta tebusan, kan_?" candanya sarkas, membuat seungwoo tertawa,

"kayak drama aja. ya nggak, lah. aku cuma kepengen tau. dan bingung juga, sih," byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan seungwoo barusan,

" _kayaknya aku jarang liat foto kamu, dibanding kakak-kakak kamu di media_ ," dan byungchan maklum, sambil meneguk tehnya,

"orangtuaku agak protektif sama aku. biasa, _kutukan anak bungsu._ lagipula, umur kakak-kakakku terpaut jauh sama aku, jadi mereka udah dianggap lebih dewasa, makanya juga lebih sering dibawa kemana-mana sama ayahku ketimbang aku," jawabnya jujur,

"tapi paling, bentar lagi, _aku juga akan ngikutin kakak-kakak aku,_ pelan-pelan mulai ditunjukkin ke media. nggak tau, deh," celoteh byungchan sambil menjilat sendoknya yang masih penuh dengan selai stroberi. seungwoo cuma mengangguk mendengar jawaban byungchan barusan.

"paham. _aku juga anak bungsu_. jadi aku tau rasanya terperangkap dalam kungkungan orangtua sendiri," byungchan menganga nggak percaya,

" _nggak keliatan_ ," karena menurutnya, seungwoo terlihat dewasa untuk patokan sebagai anak bungsu.

"ya karena kamu kan liat aku sebagai aku sendiri, nggak sama keluarga aku," serunya sambil tertawa, yang membuat byungchan ikut tertawa menampilkan lesung pipinya. mereka nggak bicara banyak lagi setelah itu, memilih untuk mengunyah hidangan sarapannya masing-masing, selagi mengumpulkan energi untuk berkeliling kota istanbul hari ini.

*

saat ini, kedua laki-laki itu udah masuk ke dalam bangunan hagia sophia. sebenarnya, kalau insiden kecopetan byungchan kemarin itu _nggak terjadi_ , harusnya byungchan udah mengunjungi situs bersejarah ini kemarin. tapi apa daya, saking kelelahannya mengurus insiden pencopetannya itu, byungchan kemarin udah nggak sanggup untuk berjalan dan berkeliling istanbul lagi. jadilah dia disini sekarang. seungwoo seperti tampak udah terbiasa masuk kesini, mungkin dia udah kesini berkali-kali, sehingga ekspresinya tampak tenang. _lain halnya dengan byungchan_. 

" _wow, waaa, waaa keren_ ," begitu ucapnya berkali-kali, mengerjap matanya dan bola matanya berbinar kala dia memindai seluruh sudut bangunan bersejarah itu secara antusias. 

menakjubkan baginya bahwa hanya dengan masuk kesini, byungchan seakan dibawa kembali ke masa lampau, sekaligus belajar tentang pentingnya toleransi agama dan perpindahan budaya seiring waktu bangunan itu berdiri. bangunan yang kubahnya sempat menjadi kubah terbesar di dunia itu nggak henti-hentinya membuat byungchan kagum. yang byungchan masih nggak menyangka, bangunan itu tetap dipertahankan sebagaimana adanya dan mampu menunjukkan alih fungsinya seiring waktu, yaitu sempat menjadi gereja ortodoks dan masjid. mungkin buat byungchan, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah fakta bahwa mungkin ini satu-satunya bangunan di dunia yang memiliki dua lambang agama yang dipasang secara sejajar, yaitu tulisan kaligrafi kata tuhan dalam agama islam dan nama rasulnya, dan gambar bunda maria dan yesus diapit diantaranya. 

"kamu tau," suara seungwoo memecah lamunan byungchan,

"ini alasannya aku senang tinggal disini. kamu nggak akan capek belajar tentang sejarah soal negara ini. terlalu banyak yang bisa kamu pelajari, plusnya, kamu juga jadi belajar tentang toleransi agama disini," sahutnya pelan, sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit kubah, mengaguminya. pernyataan seungwoo barusan menggelitik rasa keingin tahuan byungchan,

"menurut kamu, apa agama yang paling baik? penasaran aja," tanya byungchan tiba-tiba. seungwoo cuma berdeham sambil berpikir,

" _semua agama baik menurutku_ , karena sesungguhnya agama ada untuk mengajarkan kebaikan," jawabnya,

" _manusianya aja yang nggak baik_ , jadi aku rasa nggak adil buat memilih mana agama yang paling baik," _touche_ , memang itu jawaban yang diinginkan byungchan.

"aku rasa kamu juga pengennya aku jawab ini, kan?" byungchan ketahuan, hanya tertawa,

"cuma mau memastikan pendapat kita sama atau nggak," endiknya, sambil mengangkat bahunya. seungwoo pun akhirnya berjalan mendekati salah satu pilar yang menggambarkan apitan salib dan tulisan kaligrafi arab di salah satu sudut bangunan itu, byungchan mengekorinya,

"kalau aku boleh tambahkan pendapat," lanjutnya,

"sesungguhnya kriteria orang baik itu nggak cuma terpaut dari dia menjalankan perintah agamanya, sih. percuma dia rajin beribadah, tapi dia berbuat jahat pada sesama manusia. bukannya kita ada di dunia ini untuk saling membantu sesama, membantu yang paling membutuhkan? aku rasa harus ada balance diantara itu semua, ya, nggak, sih? anyway, the best thing that we can do as a human is to be kind to others, karena dengan kita baik pada sesama manusia, berarti kita menjalankan perintah agama kita. ya nggak, sih?" byungchan terdiam mendengar perkataan seungwoo. kali ini, dia nggak bisa membalas pernyataan seungwoo barusan. tapi dalam hatinya, _byungchan sangat setuju dengan seungwoo_. mereka terus terdiam menikmati presensi masing-masing di dalam hagia sophia yang khidmat itu, tenggelam dalam keindahan warna-warninya.

*

byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dan mengeluh karena kali ini, kakinya harus _diikat dengan kantung plastik_. dengan susah payah dia mencoba mengikat tali di plastik tersebut di sepatunya,

" _susah banget, sih_ ," gerutunya. mereka berdua datang ke istana topkapi melewati jadwal yang seharusnya (maklum, terlalu lama berada di dalam hagia sophia sampai lupa waktu). beruntung istana topkapi masih dibuka, sehingga mereka berdua masih bisa masuk ke dalamnya. yang lucu sekaligus agak _konyol_ buat byungchan adalah, bagaimana para pengunjung dipaksa dan diwajibkan untuk melapisi sepatu mereka ketika akan memasuki istana tersebut, utamanya supaya karpet di dalam bangunan istana itu nggak kotor. seungwoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah byungchan, pada akhirnya byungchan disuruh duduk di bangku luar istana dan seungwoo bersimpuh di depannya,

"sini aku bantu iketin," ucapnya, sambil pelan-pelan mengikat talinya supaya nggak longgar dan nggak membuat byungchan tersandung karena talinya cukup panjang. sepanjang seungwoo berkonsentrasi mengikat tali di sepatu byungchan, byungchan dengan seksama hanya memperhatikan seungwoo dari tempat dia duduk,

" _orang kayak gini pasti udah punya pacar nggak, sih?_ " begitu pikirnya spontan. bagaimana nggak, karena ya menurut byungchan seungwoo _tampan_ (oke, tampan relatif, tapi nggak bisa dipungkiri bahwa seungwoo memiliki fitur wajah di atas rata-rata), pintar (nggak mungkin orang yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu orang yang bodoh), belum lagi baik, dan sopan. byungchan baru sadar sekarang karena sepanjang perjalanannya hari ini, seungwoo lebih banyak diam, namun terus menimpali celotehan byungchan, dengan senyum manisnya itu. tiba-tiba wajah byungchan memerah, _kenapa juga mikirin orang ini banget_ , begitu pikirnya.

"bengong aja kamu, udah nih," suara seungwoo memecah pikiran kalutnya,

"eh, i-iya," gumam byungchan terbata-bata kemudian ikut berdiri. kali ini pergelangan kaki sampai telapak kakinya udah dilindungi plastik,

"ayo kita masuk, keburu tutup istananya," ajak seungwoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak byungchan. tinggi mereka hampir setara, mungkin byungchan yang lebih tinggi, tapi entah, perlakuan seungwoo _sukses membuat wajah byungchan memanas,_ tapi dia putuskan untuk nggak ambil pusing soal ini.

istana topkapi terlampau luas sebenarnya buat byungchan kunjungi hanya dalam hitungan dua jam, tapi byungchan benar-benar puas ketika di dalamnya. berkali-kali dia ditunjukkan kemegahan bangunan itu dengan arsitektur bergayakan campuran eropa lama serta timur tengah itu (byungchan nggak begitu paham dengan gaya arsitektur, yang penting menurut dia _indah banget_ ). byungchan seakan bisa ikut merasakan kehidupan di zaman istana itu masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang di dalamnya, dan seungwoo, lagi-lagi, di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk. sesekali, mereka berdua ikut mengekori salah satu tur yang dipandu oleh pemandu yang ada di dalam istana. kali ini, byungchan nggak terlalu ambil pusing kalau pemandunya berbicara dalam bahasa turki, toh sekarang _ada seungwoo di sampingnya_. penjelajahan mereka di dalam istana itu ditutup dengan mendatangi salah satu ruangan yang memamerkan dan memajang beberapa artefak dan aksesoris peninggalan di zaman itu. byungchan cuma membaca deskripsinya sekenanya, sementara seungwoo yang malah lebih antusias membaca seluruh deskripsinya. tanpa mereka sadari, istana itu akan ditutup dan waktu udah menunjukkan sore hari. dan tentu aja, byungchan, yang terbiasa makan banyak setiap harinya, terus-terusan memegang perutnya _karena kelaparan_. padahal ini baru jam lima sore. seungwoo cuma terkekeh,

" _udah laper lagi_?" tanyanya lembut, sekaligus geli melihat ekspresi byungchan yang sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi kelaparannya. padahal tadi siang sebelum mereka masuk ke istana topkapi, byungchan dan seungwoo udah menyantap doner kebab dari kedai yang didatanginya di pinggir jalan tadi (lebih tepatnya, bahkan byungchan minta ekstra daging di kebabnya). mungkin juga, byungchan jadi cepat lapar karena hari ini dia _terlalu banyak berjalan,_ maka dengan cepat perutnya mencerna kebab yang dilahapnya itu. byungchan cuma mengangguk malu, _bisa-bisanya_.

"baiklah, ayo kita keluar cari makan," ajak seungwoo sembari melangkah menuju gerbang istana, sementara byungchan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

*

seungwoo mungkin memang lebih lama tinggal di istanbul dibanding byungchan, _tapi baru kali ini seungwoo makan malam disini,_ di restoran rooftop yang pemandangannya mengarah ke selat bosphorus yang setau seungwoo, harga makanan dan minuman ini _diatas rata-rata_ , paling nggak, bujet makan malamnya kali ini kemungkinan melebihi bujet makan sehari-harinya selama dua hari.

"kamu tau," sahut seungwoo, membuat byungchan berhenti mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet,

" _untuk ukuran orang yang kecopetan, kamu nggak terlihat seperti kehilangan uang dalam jumlah banyak,_ " candanya, byungchan cuma mendengus sambil tersenyum.

" _uangku hilang banyak, tau_. ini kebetulan aja aku masih ada simpanan uang dari ayah. kemungkinan besar abis pulang nanti aku harus ganti pemakaian kartu kreditnya, tapi buat sekarang aku nggak mau ambil pusing," lanjutnya. nggak lama kemudian, datang sekitar enam piring besar berisikan hidangan yang byungchan pesan (tentu aja byungchan minta seungwoo memesan makanannya, karena menyebalkannya, menunya dalam bahasa turki). terlihat enak, _dan mewah_. spesial untuk byungchan, dia memesan kofta daging, dan tentu aja pilaf, alias nasi turki (dasarnya orang asia, byungchan nggak bisa hidup tanpa nasi).

"jadi, gimana kesan pesan kamu liburan sendiri untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya seungwoo, sambil menyeruput tehnya. byungchan masih asik mengunyah,

"hmmmm, secara teknis aku nggak liburan sendiri sih, karena aku perginya sama kamu," kilahnya,

"but it's nice. kayak aku udah lama banget menanti-nanti momen ini, jadi aku cuma bisa bilang aku seneng, dan lega," jawab byungchan sambil menunduk.

"memang se protektif itu, ya?"

"siapa?" 

" _ya orangtua kamu_ ," jelas seungwoo. byungchan berpikir sebentar,

" _iya_. tapi di sisi lain, _aku ngerti sih kenapa mereka begitu_ ," lanjutnya, kali ini meneguk airnya,

"terlepas dari fakta aku anak bungsu, orang tuaku memang protektif dengan ketiga anaknya. dengan latar belakang keluargaku yang cukup terpandang, aku paham kenapa mereka bener-bener usaha ngelindungin anak-anaknya dari pengaruh buruk. lagipula, _ada reputasi yang harus mereka jaga._ maka dari itu, aku rasa aku nggak punya pilihan selain _menurut_ , dan berusaha memenuhi ekspektasi mereka berdua. karena toh, kalau kata ibu sih, _ujung-ujungnya harta kami nanti dikasih ke kalian semua_ , begitu katanya. jadi mulai sekarang, aku kayak, di apa tuh namanya? _grooming_? iya, di grooming, supaya jadi orang yang pantas diliat publik, sama dengan ayah dan ibuku serta kakak-kakakku," seungwoo cuma mengangguk mendengar celotehan byungchan,

"tapi ya, jujur, kadang emang jadinya _nyebelin_ , sih. mereka suka melarang aku macam-macam hal. aku nggak boleh berlaku seenaknya dan semaunya aku sendiri, termasuk pergi liburan sendiri. ini aja, kalau aku nggak tagih-tagih janjinya ayah dan ibu kalau aku boleh liburan sendiri, aku rasa sampai aku dijodohin sama orang aku nggak bakal bisa liburan sendiri," dan seungwoo tertawa,

_"masih jaman dijodohin?_ " candanya seungwoo kala itu,

"ya masih, lah! paling nggak di lingkungan keluargaku, _masih banget_ ," dengusnya,

"tapi ya balik lagi, sekarang setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, waktu aku pertama kali memutuskan untuk liburan sendiri tanpa adanya bantuan ayah ibu, terus ngurus semuanya tanpa bantuan _ajudan mereka berdua_ , aku takut banget. takutnya lebih ke gimana kalau semua yang aku rencanain nggak sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau. mungkin perasaan ini muncul karena dari kecil, _aku selalu dapetin apa yang aku mau,_ karena orang tuaku selalu bisa memberikan semuanya. tapi ya, _hidup sesungguhnya cara mainnya bukan begitu, nggak sih_? sori. jadi melantur kemana-mana," celoteh byungchan sambil menghela napasnya. nampaknya, menurut seungwoo, laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya ini menyimpan banyak kegelisahan di dalam dirinya. maka, seungwoo hanya bisa menenangkannya.

" _selalu ada yang pertama dalam hidup kamu byungchan_ , termasuk perihal liburan sendiri untuk pertama kalinya. tapi yang pasti," seungwoo kemudian menepuk kepala byungchan. nggak sakit, tapi cukup membuat byungchan terkejap kaget karena sentuhan seungwoo barusan,

"kamu harus bangga sama diri kamu sendiri karena _udah berani melawan rasa takut itu_. dan juga, kamu harusnya seneng karena udah ada pemikiran berusaha untuk mandiri dan lepas dari perlakuan manja ayah sama ibu kamu. semua orang punya rasa takut, byungchan. termasuk aku. waktu pertama kalinya aku kesini dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan aku, _aku juga takut_. takut kalau aku nggak lulus, takut nilainya nggak memuaskan, takut nggak bisa adaptasi sama kehidupan disini, banyak banget takutnya, dan menurut aku _itu wajar banget_. aku manusia, _nggak mungkin nggak punya rasa takut_. tapi ya udah, hadapin aja. nggak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menghadapi rasa takut itu. setelah dijalanin, ternyata nggak se _menyeramkan_ itu kok, tinggal di negara asing sendirian. at least aku udah usaha, dan sekarang aku malah seneng udah ngelewatin rasa takut itu," lanjut seungwoo cukup panjang, pelan-pelan supaya byungchan bisa mencerna setiap kalimatnya,

"sekarang, _mungkin gilirannya kamu buat melawan rasa takut itu_. masih ada sekitar lima hari buat kamu menikmati liburan ini, jadi mungkin abis ini, kamu bisa lebih berani. tenang aja byungchan, semuanya bakal berjalan lancar, kok," ucap seungwoo final. pelan-pelan, byungchan nggak mau mengakuinya, mungkin karena faktor usianya yang lebih tua dan seungwoo jelas lebih berpengalaman perihal tinggal sendiri dan mengambil keputusan sendiri, tapi buat byungchan, _seungwoo dewasa banget_. dari caranya menenangkan byungchan dengan bahasanya yang simpel dan mudah dimengerti byungchan, dari suaranya yang tenang dan nggak terburu-buru mengucapkan kalimatnya, _dari caranya menepuk kepala byungchan lembut_ , seolah semuanya setelah ini _akan baik-baik aja._ byungchan benar-benar mengapresiasi itu semua, tapi entah, _nggak ada satu patah kata pun_ yang keluar dari mulutnya, selain mungkin,

" _makasih, seungwoo. makasih_ ," cuma itu yang bisa diucapkannya, tapi semoga seungwoo bisa merasakan perasaan tulus terima kasihnya lewat katanya itu. matahari kini udah benar-benar terbenam, dan harusnya pemandangan ini bisa langsung disyukuri dan dinikmati byungchan. tapi kali ini, _senyum tulus seungwoo rasanya lebih mudah untuk disyukuri saat ini._ dan kalau boleh jujur, mungkin (byungchan nggak mau banyak berasumsi sekarang), mungkin byungchan harus mengakui bahwa ada rasa yang _menggelitik_ di hatinya saat ini ketika memandang seungwoo, dan byungchan masih punya sekitar lima hari lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi perasaan gelitik itu nantinya.


	3. ketiga

" _kamu nggak mabuk laut, kan_?" begitu tanya byungchan sambil menoleh ke seungwoo yang berjalan di belakangnya. hari ini, mereka berdua sengaja bertemu di waktu yang lebih siang, mengingat byungchan nggak mau kejadian _telat bangunnya terulang lagi_. toh, byungchan juga ingin menjalani hari liburannya di turki ini dengan santai, nggak ada rencana konkrit baginya (lebih tepatnya, kali ini dia pasrah aja karena toh _kertas perjalanannya raib dibawa si copet_ ) jadi dia nggak memaksakan harus kesana kesini selama ada di istanbul. yang pasti baginya adalah dia _harus_ berangkat ke cappadocia besok malam, _tentu aja ditemani oleh seungwoo_.

"nggak, sih. aku beberapa kali ikut berlayar sama ayahku waktu masih tinggal di busan, _dan sejauh ini nggak pernah muntah_ ," byungchan bergidik geli sambil menjulurkan lidahnya begitu mendengar kata _muntah_ , tapi sehabis itu kembali berjalan sambil melihat-lihat makanan-makanan yang dipajang di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"bagus, _kalau gitu nanti aman_ ," serunya, seungwoo hanya mengangguk,

"hei byungchan, maaf kalau aku besok siang nggak bisa menemanimu. aku baru ingat-"

"nggak apa. yang penting besok sore kamu temani aku nonton tari sufi, kemudian kita bisa berangkat ke stasiun bus bareng-bareng," senyum byungchan lebar, memaklumi kesibukan seungwoo. seungwoo baru ingat bahwa meskipun besok adalah hari minggu, dia udah membuat janji dengan teman-teman perkuliahannya untuk makan siang bersama. maka, berarti dia nggak bisa menemani byungchan seharian besoknya. tapi nggak masalah buat byungchan, karena dia juga ingin menggunakan waktu pagi dan siangnya untuk mengemas koper dan barang-barangnya serta beristirahat sebentar sebelum berangkat menonton tari sufi.

"sekarang, kita kesini mau ngapain, ya?" tanya seungwoo penasaran. keduanya kini sedang ada di spice bazaar. pasar tradisional yang sangat besar itu terkenal dengan kelengkapan berbagai bumbu dapur dan rempah-rempah eksotis yang ada di seluruh dunia. nggak cuma itu, di pasar itu juga dijual berbagai manisan dan buah-buah yang kemungkinan besar, byungchan belum pernah coba sebelumnya. seungwoo hanya menerka-nerka, kemungkinan byungchan kesini mau beli-

" _beli saffron, buat ibuku_ ," dan dugaan seungwoo benar. maka seungwoo langsung tersenyum,

"saffron disini beda dengan saffron iran," begitu perjelas seungwoo,

"aku tau. kalau bisa nemu saffron dari iran _lebih bagus lagi_ ," byungchan terkekeh. saffron iran padahal mahal sekali harganya, tapi mungkin buat byungchan, harganya nggak _semahal itu_.

"buat ukuran orang yang kecopetan kamu bener-bener nggak keliatan kayak abis kecopetan," canda seungwoo, yang disambut dengan dengus byungchan. akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti di salah satu kedai yang menjual berbagai rempah-rempah yang cukup lengkap. mata byungchan langsung tertuju pada tumpukan bunga saffron di sebelah tumpukan bubuk cabai dan bubuk kuning yang byungchan nggak tau itu apa. matanya langsung berbinar begitu dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"kamu anak baik," celetuk seungwoo, membuat byungchan menoleh ke arahnya,

"liburan kayak gini kamu masih ingat untuk membelikan sesuatu buat keluarga kamu," dan byungchan tertawa,

"itu bukan baik namanya, memang harusnya anak berbalas budi ke orangtuanya, bukan?" serunya. dan seungwoo cuma mengangguk,

"orang tuaku memang protektif, tapi mereka tetap orangtuaku, dan sejauh ini mereka begitu karena sayang sama aku. _cuma cara sayangnya aja yang agak aneh_ ," gumam byungchan pelan. seungwoo akhirnya paham. _anak ini terlampau manis_. _manis juga senyumnya_. dan seungwoo mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus pernyataan yang ada di kepalanya barusan.

"hey," sekarang byungchan menyikut lengan seungwoo,

"bantu aku menawar, aku kan nggak bisa bahasa turki," seungwoo agak kaget mendengar pernyataan byungchan barusan, tersenyum sebentar kemudian memanggil salah satu penjaga kedai yang sedang merapikan meja kasirnya, mencoba menawar harga bunga saffron tersebut. spice bazaar hari itu sangat ramai, dan panas. tapi hari itu, hati byungchan _teduh_ , karena entah kenapa, pandangannya nggak bisa lepas dari seungwoo yang berusaha keras menawar bunga saffron yang akan dibelinya supaya harganya lebih murah dari harga jualnya. lama kelamaan byungchan tersenyum melihat seungwoo. _cakep_ , begitu pikirnya. dan sebisa mungkin ketika seungwoo menoleh ke arahnya, byungchan mati-matian menahan ekspresi _kesengsem_ nya itu.

*

mati-matian byungchan menahan diri buat nggak merogoh kantong plastik berisi _turkish delight_ yang dibelinya di spice bazaar barusan, pada akhirnya dia diam-diam mengambil satu butir manisan jeli yang ditaburi bubuk gula itu lalu dimasukkan ke mulutnya. seungwoo, yang melihat itu semua, langsung mendengus,

" _katanya nggak mau dimakan sekarang,_ " canda seungwoo, sementara byungchan cuma mengerang malu,

"cuma satu, _pengen nyobain aja_ ," begitu katanya. kemudian cepat-cepat byungchan meneguk air dari botol plastiknya yang barusan dia beli di kedai serbaguna di dekat pelabuhan tempat mereka akan mengitari selat bosphorus dengan kapal feri yang udah byungchan beli tiketnya untuk mereka berdua.

" _manis banget, ya_ ," begitu komentar byungchan begitu selesai mengunyah manisan yang seungwoo lebih familiar dengan nama _lokum_ itu,

"memang, tapi sekarang kamu jadi tau kan, rasanya," begitu seru seungwoo. bukan cuma bunga saffron yang dibeli byungchan di spice bazaar itu, nyatanya byungchan jadi borong berbagai macam oleh-oleh yang _cukup banyak_. dari mulai campuran bumbu dapur turki (yang byungchan sendiri _nggak ngerti kenapa itu harus dibeli_ ), berbagai macam kantong teh khas turki (byungchan paling suka teh yang ada campuran buah delimanya, sepertinya menarik untuk dicoba), sampai buah ara yang udah dikemas apik dalam kotak kecil. tapi nggak apa, kata byungchan. _kapan lagi dia bisa kesini dan membeli makanan-makanan eksotis seperti ini_ , begitu pikirnya.

begitu mereka melihat kapal feri yang mereka tunggu tiba, dengan segera byungchan dan seungwoo menaiki kapal tersebut dan mencari posisi yang paling enak buat mereka berdua, supaya bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan yang akan mereka lihat selama berkeliling selat bosphorus nanti. belum sempat kapal itu berlayar, tiba-tiba perut byungchan berbunyi, membuat seungwoo tertawa,

"siapa suruh tadi nggak makan dulu, sekarang kamu kelaperan,"

"aku takut muntah di kapal nanti, _lebih baik kosongin perut dulu daripada mual_ ," begitu sanggahnya. memang seharusnya, byungchan sih nggak mabuk laut. tapi memang sewaktu kecil, pernah ada insiden dia muntah secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang berlibur di kapal pesiar di hongkong bersama keluarganya. sepertinya sih, byungchan muntah waktu itu _karena salah makan_ , bukan karena mabuk laut. tapi tetap aja, kejadian itu cukup _traumatis_ baginya. maka, seungwoo hanya diam dan menurut.

tur keliling selat bosphorus itu memang nggak berlangsung lama, mungkin hanya sekitar dua jam. tapi byungchan puas dengan tur itu, nggak terlalu cepat juga nggak terlalu lama. sesekali seungwoo, karena udah lebih lama tinggal disitu, menjelaskan sedikit sejarah atau fakta tentang bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati dalam kapal feri itu. misalnya, bagaimana istana dolmabahce dijadikan sebagai tempat administrasi kekaisaran ottoman pada masanya, lalu legenda tentang sultan membangun istana yang sekarang disebut dengan menara maiden itu untuk melindungi putrinya dari dari sengatan ular berbisa. lalu, kenapa masjid ortakoy juga disebut sebagai masjid terapung (yang ini, byungchan cuma berkilah, "ya karena dia mengapung?" dengusnya sebelum seungwoo menjelaskan sejarahnya), sedikit sejarah tentang kerajaan ottoman berlindung dari kerajaan konstantinopel sewaktu melintasi benteng rumeli hisari, dan terakhir, seungwoo juga menjelaskan siapa aja yang tinggal di perumahan bosphorus yang terkenal dengan harga tanahnya yang makin mahal setiap harinya,

"ayah kamu mungkin berminat untuk tinggal di perumahan itu," canda seungwoo, yang disambut dengan dengus byungchan dan tonjokan di pundak seungwoo,

" _sekaya-kayanya orangtuaku, aku rasa mereka akan menangis apabila harus pindah dari korea_ ," begitu kata byungchan.

siang itu mataharinya terik tapi suasananya teduh karena angin sepoi-sepoi. langitnya begitu biru, dan byungchan kagum dengan fakta bahwa warga lokal sangat mempertahankan kebersihan air lautnya, saking jernihnya byungchan rasa byungchan bisa berkaca di air tersebut. ditemani suara burung camar yang terbang kesana kemari, byungchan dan seungwoo menikmati siangnya, melintasi jembatan bosphorus yang menjadi penghubung antar dua benua.

*

byungchan benar-benar makan seperti _nggak makan tiga hari_ begitu mereka berdua sampai di salah satu restoran yang dekat dari jembatan galata. beruntung pembuatan makanannya juga nggak terlalu lama, sehingga byungchan nggak harus lama menahan rasa laparnya. dengan bantuan terjemahan seungwoo (berkali-kali, byungchan lega ada seungwoo ikut di perjalanannya, bisa-bisa dia keburu mati kelaparan karena nggak bisa membaca menunya), byungchan memesan salad dan roti lapis berisi daging ikan (kata seungwoo namanya _balik ekmek_ ) serta piza ala turki (dimakan berdua bersama seungwoo) dan dua gelas teh delima dingin, segar rasanya.

setelah dirasa kenyang, dengan suasana langit yang mulai bercampur warna biru dan jingga, mereka berdua beranjak dan berjalan berdua menelusuri jembatan galata, yang penuh dengan warga lokal serta turis disana. sebenarnya jembatan galata ini ya biasa aja, kalau dibandingkan dengan tempat historis lainnya ya nggak ada apa-apanya. tapi, menyenangkan buat byungchan untuk bisa merasa seperti warga lokal ketika berjalan menelusuri jembatan itu. banyak warga lokal yang bersantai disana, bahkan ada beberapa yang membawa pancingannya guna memancing dari jembatan tersebut.

mata byungchan tertuju pada gerobak kecil yang menjual eskrim turki. otomatis byungchan menelan ludahnya, seungwoo cuma tersenyum jahil melihatnya,

"mau?" byungchan cuma meringis,

"hehe," seungwoo kemudian mendecak dan menghampiri gerobak kecil tersebut bersama byungchan. dengan bahasa turkinya yang fasih, seungwoo memesankan eskrim rasa pistachio buat byungchan, dan rasa ceri turki untuknya,

" _bu ne kadar?_ " tanya seungwoo lagi, sambil tiba-tiba mengeluarkan dompetnya, langsung ditahan sama byungchan,

"kok kamu yang bayar?!" seru byungchan, akhirnya seungwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman byungchan dan memberikan beberapa lembaran lira ke penjual eskrim tersebut,

"nggak apa-apa, orang cuma eskrim aja, kok," senyumnya kepada byungchan, pada akhirnya byungchan pasrah aja karena barusan dia ditraktir makan eskrim sama seungwoo.

mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di sepanjang jalan jembatan tersebut dan duduk disana, menikmati eskrim masing-masing.

byungchan suka dengan tekstur eskrim turki, mirip dengan permen karet dan nggak mudah meleleh, sehingga byungchan harus menggigit eskrimnya ketimbang menjilatnya.

"enak?" tanya seungwoo ke byungchan, byungchan cuma mengangguk. yang nggak byungchan sadari adalah, saking berkonsentrasinya dirinya dengan menggigit eskrimnya, tau-tau eskrimnya menempel di ujung hidungnya. seungwoo cuma terkekeh melihat kepolosan byungchan tersebut. dengan lembut dibersihkannya sisa eskrim yang menempel di ujung hidung byungchan dengan jarinya, membuat byungchan kaget,

"sampai nempel ke hidung gitu," gumamnya. yang barusan disentuh tiba-tiba mukanya merona malu, dan langsung menoleh ke depan, memasang ekspresi sedatar-datarnya karena sejujurnya, perlakuan seungwoo barusan membuat jantung byungchan _berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya_.

mereka kemudian diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya byungchan sadar bahwa eskrimnya udah mau habis, dan dia butuh berbicara dengan seungwoo,

"aku boleh nanya sesuatu, nggak?" tanya byungchan, seungwoo mengangguk,

"silahkan," ucap seungwoo sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu,

"abis pendidikan kamu ini kelar, kamu mau ngapain?" _pertanyaan simpel, sebenarnya_. tapi seungwoo butuh diam dan berpikir dulu, berdeham sebentar sebelum melontarkan jawabannya,

" _sekolah lagi_ ," byungchan menganga mendengar jawabannya.

"maksud kamu?"

"ini kan baru pendidikan strata dua, _aku ada rencana mau melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai ke strata tiga_ ," byungchan menganga nggak percaya,

" _sinting kamu_ ," celotehan byungchan barusan membuat seungwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak,

" _kok dibilang sinting_?"

"ya baru kali ini aku ketemu orang yang _seneng banget sekolah_. aku baru selesai pendidikan sarjana aja udah _enek_ rasanya, terus kamu malah mau lanjut sampai ke s3, _gimana aku nggak bingung_ ," seungwoo tertawa lagi mendengar celotehan byungchan,

"memang aku ada rencana jadi profesor. tapi itu baru rencana, sih. karena aku tau sekolah doktoral itu mahal, aku inginnya beasiswa lagi," kilah seungwoo sambil tersenyum,

"kalau nggak dapat beasiswa, kemungkinan besar aku kerja di lembaga ngo dulu, atau aktif kerja di organisasi politik, sambil pelan-pelan menabung buat biaya pendidikan doktoralku," sahutnya. _determinasi laki-laki ini kuat sekali_ , begitu pikir byungchan. tapi sejujurnya, diam-diam byungchan _kagum_ dengan seungwoo dan caranya menyusun rencana hidupnya secara matang itu.

" _keren deh, kamu_ ," puji byungchan pelan, sementara seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"masih banyak yang mimpinya lebih keren dari aku," sanggahnya. kemudian mereka terdiam lagi, kali ini, eskrim byungchan udah habis, sampai ke conenya.

"kamu sendiri, cita-cita kamu apa?" tanya seungwoo balik. byungchan tertawa dahulu, tapi dari nada tawanya seungwoo tau bahwa itu bukan _tawa bahagia_ , tapi _tawa yang miris_ ,

" _nggak tau_ , jujur nggak tau," jawab byungchan jujur. mendengar jawaban byungchan, seungwoo menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan byungchan,

"pasti ada lah, _nggak mungkin nggak ada,_ sekecil apapun itu," desak seungwoo dengan lembut. byungchan menghela napasnya kemudian menggigit bibirnya,

"hmmmm, aku pengen jadi _pelukis_ ," jawaban byungchan jelas nggak terduga sama sekali. memang harusnya seungwoo nggak boleh menilai orang dari penampilan eksteriornya, tapi nggak disangka aja seorang choi byungchan nyatanya punya mimpi dan mampu melukis,

" _pasti kamu udah mikir kalau aku nggak bisa gambar, ya_?" cibir byungchan,

"nggak, kok. cuma nggak nyangka aja," jawab seungwoo jujur. tiba-tiba, dengan ragu byungchan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku note yang ukurannya nggak lebih besar dari ukuran a5, diberikannya ke seungwoo,

" _mau liat, nggak?_ " tanya byungchan penuh harap, bisa dipastikan buku itu pasti berisi gambar-gambar dan sketsa yang digambar byungchan sendiri. seungwoo menerima buku kecil tersebut dan membuka halamannya asal. mata seungwoo membelalak.

halaman pertama yang dia buka adalah sketsa bangunan istana topkapi, detil sekali, saking detilnya seungwoo dibuat kagum oleh gambar byungchan. halaman berikutnya adalah sketsa gambar bunda maria dan yesus yang seungwoo yakini, byungchan menggambar ini dengan referensi interior hagia sophia. dan seungwoo membolak-balikkan halaman yang ada di buku tersebut. semua sketsanya begitu detil dan indah, padahal cuma pakai pensil aja, _gimana kalau diberi warna dan dituang ke dalam kanvas_?

" _ini bagus banget,_ _semuanya_ ," puji seungwoo tulus, byungchan hanya menggigit bibirnya ragu dengan pujian seungwoo,

"beneran?"

" _beneran_. byungchan, ini bagus banget. kamu nggak ada rencana buat masuk sekolah seni? atau minimal mamerin karya kamu?" tanya seungwoo serius, byungchan cuma mendengus mendengarnya,

"pengen, tapi gimana ngomongnya ke ayah kalau baru dateng ke dia aja ideku udah ditolak mentah-mentah sama dia," sahutnya sambil merengut. seungwoo kembali diam, nampaknya kali ini dia harus membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu berbicara.

"ayah sama ibuku kurang suka kalau aku masuk jurusan seni. _kurang bonafit, katanya_. apalagi jurusan kayak gini kan biasanya seni murni. waktu kecil sampai kuliah, sebenarnya aku udah sering ikut pameran lukisan. tapi ya, ayah sama ibu cuma menganggap itu hobi aja, bukan sesuatu yang bisa diseriusin. lagipula, pada akhirnya _aku harus ikut ngurus bisnis ayah sama ibu_ , sama dengan kakak-kakakku. jadi ya, aku nggak punya pilihan selain menurut," begitu katanya, sambil menghela napas. seungwoo cuma berdeham. dari nada bicaranya, kelihatannya byungchan punya masalah bukan dengan fakta bahwa orang tuanya nggak mendukung hobi dan cita-citanya, tapi lebih ke byungchan _takut_ , takut dengan risiko akan memilih mimpinya dibanding menuruti keinginan orangtuanya itu.

"emang kamu pernah ngomong langsung kalau kamu pengen sekolah seni ke mereka?"

"ya secara _eksplisit_ belum, sih. soalnya aku _takut_ aja, kalau ditolak mentah-mentah nanti aku sedih sendiri," _tuh kan_ ,

"tuh, kan," 

"apaan?" tanya byungchan sambil merengut.

"kalau menurut aku, kamu tuh bukan nggak didukung sama orang tua kamu. buktinya mereka mendukung kamu dan nggak melarang kamu buat melukis dan ikut pameran lukisan, kan? kamu tuh sebenernya _takut aja_ kalau mereka nggak setuju atau nggak suka sama keputusan kamu. _padahal, kamu sendiri juga belum coba bilang, kan_?" deg. kalimat seungwoo barusan seakan menamparnya keras-keras. karena semuanya _benar adanya_.

"aku yakin kalau orangtua kamu baik dan sayang sama kamu, apapun pilihan hidup kamu, selama kamu bisa meyakinkan mereka dan itu hal yang positif, _pasti mereka bakal dukung kamu_. kalau menurut aku, nggak tau sih, mungkin sehabis pulang dari turki ini kamu bisa bicara baik-baik sama mereka? pelan-pelan aja, dimulai dari keseriusan kamu buat melanjutkan sekolah ke sekolah seni, misalnya. atau nggak tau sih, mungkin aja kamu bisa gabungin ilmu bisnis kamu terus bikin galeri seni, gitu? ya kan?" byungchan terperangah mendengar usul seungwoo barusan,

" _iya juga, sih. bisa,_ " dan seungwoo tersenyum,

"yang penting ngomong dulu, byungchan. jangan ngerasa takut kalau ide dan tujuan kamu ditolak sama orangtua kamu dulu,"

" _kalau ditolak beneran, gimana_?" tanya byungchan lagi, mencoba menyanggah perkataan seungwoo barusan,

"aku orangnya keras kepala, sih. sebisa mungkin aku bakal usahain banget supaya mereka mau setuju sama keputusan aku," lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah, membuat byungchan ikut tertawa juga,

"tapi yang penting udah nyoba, nggak sih? terlepas dari hasilnya nanti, paling nggak kamu udah lebih lega karena udah tau sendiri, dibanding harus menerka-nerka keputusan mereka. orangtua itu byungchan, _mereka makin tua,_ mau nggak mau mereka udah makin capek mikir hal-hal yang diluar dari kebiasaan mereka sendiri. sebagai anak, ya mungkin kita juga harus bersikap _dewasa_ sama mereka. karena ujung-ujungnya, mereka ngebesarin kita supaya kita bisa _tumbuh dewasa dengan baik, kan_? aku rasa berhasil membuat keputusan sendiri dengan bijak juga sebagai salah satu sikap pendewasaan, kok," ucap seungwoo dengan bijak. byungchan hanya mengangguk. seungwoo benar. mungkin memang udah saatnya buat byungchan agar mampu membuat dan menimbang keputusannya sendiri ketimbang harus terus menurut pada kedua orangtuanya, padahal belum tentu juga dia suka dengan keputusan orangtuanya. mungkin itu juga sebabnya selama ini byungchan selalu merasa di _sangkar_ oleh orangtuanya sendiri. karena, memang dari awal byungchannya sendiri _yang membiarkan semua itu terjadi_. untuk itu, byungchan berusaha menyerap semua kalimat seungwoo barusan.

tiba-tiba, angin bertiup sangat kencang membuat byungchan dan seungwoo harus menutup matanya sebentar, takut debu masuk ke dalam mata mereka berdua. rasa-rasanya ini mungkin angin laut. begitu tiupan anginnya berhenti, byungchan kembali membuka matanya. yang dia sadari, tiba-tiba seungwoo mendekat ke arahnya sambil tertawa, jemarinya kemudian menyentuh helaian rambut byungchan,

"ada daun nempel di rambut kamu. pasti karena angin tadi," gumamnya, kemudian matanya memandang byungchan dalam-dalam, sambil tersenyum simpul. percuma buat byungchan untuk memalingkan wajahnya, terlanjur hanyut dalam pandangan seungwoo yang teduh.

byungchan kala itu padahal sedang berada di daratan, tapi dirinya seakan tenggelam ke dalam air yang begitu dalam. atau mungkin, _mata seungwoo yang membuatnya merasa tenggelam_.


	4. keempat

byungchan kembali melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul empat lewat lima menit. padahal seungwoo berjanji akan datang ke hotel untuk menjemputnya di jam tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit. sambil menggoyangkan telapak kakinya, dia mulai gelisah, jangan-jangan seungwoo lupa dengan janji mereka berdua bahwa sebelum berangkat ke stasiun bus malam untuk berangkat ke cappadocia, mereka akan menonton tari sema terlebih dahulu di sore hari ini. yang ditunggu pun tiba. seungwoo dengan terengah-engah berlari ke arah byungchan, sesekali membungkuk dan menarik napasnya,

"hei tenang, aku masih nungguin kamu, kok," ujar byungchan sambil berdiri. kali ini ketimbang membawa tas selempangnya, seungwoo membawa ransel yang cukup besar ukurannya. wajar, mengingat malam ini dia akan berangkat ke cappadocia bersama byungchan dan butuh beberapa baju ganti selama menginap disana dua malam nanti bersama byungchan.

"sori aku telat, tadi aku lupa, ternyata aku harus submit proposal tesisku hari ini. jadi tadi aku selesaiin proposalnya dulu," byungchan maklum. yang penting seungwoo udah disini.

"mending tas kamu ditinggalin disini dulu, deh. nanti selesai menonton penampilan tari sema kita kan balik lagi kesini. daripada berat-berat dibawa kesana,"

"kamu udah check out?"

"udah, tapi koperku dititipkan dulu di resepsionis, nanti diambil lagi begitu kita berangkat ke stasiun," jawab byungchan tenang, sambil meluruskan lipatan di jaketnya,

"oke," seungwoo pun akhirnya ikut menitipkan tas ranselnya di resepsionis terlebih dahulu dan hanya membawa ponsel serta dompetnya. byungchan dengan anteng menunggunya,

"shall we go?" tanya byungchan dengan nada antusias.

*

byungchan dan seungwoo harus bersyukur karena perjalanan trem mereka menuju galata mehlevi museum lancar. dan sekarang mereka udah duduk tenang di posisi yang menurut byungchan, " _sempurna_ ", untuk menyaksikan tari sema, sebuah tari tradisional turki yang religius itu. seharusnya, apabila nggak molor, penampilan tarinya akan dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. lambat laun seluruh kursi di dalam ruangan mulai terisi penuh. entah kenapa, _byungchan deg-degan akan menonton tari religius itu_. berkali-kali dia memilin ujung lengan jaketnya. seungwoo nampaknya sadar dengan gestur byungchan tersebut, maka dengan santai dia raih jemari byungchan dengan jemarinya, kemudian menjalin jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari byungchan. sontak byungchan kaget dibuatnya. ada rasa _malu_ begitu seungwoo dengan santainya menggenggam tangannya,

"kenapa?" tanya seungwoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, byungchan menelan ludahnya,

"jangan ketawa," bisik byungchan,

"tapi aku selalu gugup tiap menonton penampilan panggung apapun. padahal bukan aku yang tampil, tapi entah, kayak takut aja," jawab byungchan jujur. seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, _anak ini aneh, tapi lucu banget reaksinya begini_ , begitu pikirnya,

"kalau begitu, sekarang kamu gugupnya karena apa?" tanya seungwoo lagi,

" _takut tiba-tiba penarinya oleng_ ," dan jawaban byungchan yang polos membuat seungwoo tertawa kecil, pelan, tapi paling nggak byungchan bisa mendengarnya. sengaja mereka mengecilkan volume suara mereka berdua, karena utamanya penonton diminta nggak bersuara keras atau bahkan kalau bisa duduk diam untuk menikmati penampilan tari tersebut.

"mereka ini penari profesional, byungchan, _nggak bakal oleng_. kamu tenang dan nikmati aja, oke?" hibur seungwoo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya lagi, mungkin maksudnya supaya byungchan bisa lebih tenang. _malah sebaliknya_. yang ada byungchan makin _deg-degan_ karena tangan seungwoo _hangat banget_ , dan byungchan yakin bukan cuma tangannya yang kini hangat, tapi juga _wajahnya_.

"oke," jawabnya gugup, jemarinya masih digenggam,

" _um, seungwoo, kamu bisa lepasin tangan aku sekarang_ ," dan begitu byungchan bertitah, seungwoo dengan segera melepas genggamannya. kemudian dia mengusap tengkuk lehernya karena grogi,

" _sori_ ," begitu kilahnya. mereka terdiam sebentar, lampu sorot yang ada di atas kursi penonton mulai padam dan mulai menyoroti tengah panggung. sepertinya penampilan tarinya akan dimulai.

"anyway, aku baca sejarah tari sema ini siang tadi. menarik, ya," bisik byungchan kepada seungwoo, sementara seungwoo cuma mengangguk,

"memang menarik. tari yang menggambarkan betapa fananya hidup manusia,"

"iya," kali ini lampu sorot ke arah panggungnya makin terang, dan pelan-pelan para penari dengan topi tinggi itu mulai masuk ke dalam lingkaran, memulai ritual sakral itu.

*

"kalau boleh jujur, aku masih pusing karena melihat tarian tadi," ujar byungchan sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya di kursi bus ke seungwoo, yang masih berdiri dan berusaha memasukkan tas selempang byungchan ke dalam kompartemen atas kursi mereka berdua. sengaja setelah pertunjukan tari itu selesai, mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel dan mengambil tas mereka berdua (koper, lebih tepatnya byungchan bawa koper, yang tentu aja dicibir seungwoo, " _koper kamu besar banget_ ," candanya, yang tentu aja dibalas dengan rengutan byungchan, "hei, wajar aku bawa koper. aku kan _nginep seminggu disini_ ," begitu kilahnya) dan naik taksi menuju stasiun bus utama istanbul, utamanya supaya nggak ketinggalan bus dari istanbul menuju kota goreme, yang masih dalam wilayah cappadocia itu.

malam itu benar-benar gelap, beruntung lampu bus masih dinyalakan jadi byungchan masih bisa sempat mengunyah pide turkinya dengan leluasa. entah, byungchan rasa dia udah naik dua kilogram selama disini karena yang dia lakukan hanya _makan, makan, dan makan_ saja. tapi nggak apa-apa, _toh namanya juga lagi liburan_. seungwoo akhirnya duduk di samping byungchan, melepas jaketnya untuk menutup bagian pahanya dijadikan sebagai selimut. sengaja dia mengalah pada byungchan yang ingin duduk dekat jendela. lagipula, seungwoo sebenarnya nggak keberatan untuk duduk dimana aja.

"kenapa juga kamu yang pusing," tanya seungwoo dengan nada candanya,

"pusing aja. dan jujur tadi aku sempat mengantuk," jawab byungchan jujur, kali ini mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, pidenya udah abis.

"aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu malah pilih naik bus dibanding naik pesawat ke cappadocia?" tanya seungwoo penasaran. memang sebenarnya ke cappadocia ada banyak moda transportasinya, termasuk naik pesawat. tapi entah apa yang ada di pikiran byungchan, dia malah memilih naik bus menuju cappadocia dibanding naik pesawat. padahal, menurut seungwoo, dengan kondisi keuangan byungchan yang harusnya beli tiket pesawat aja _nggak pakai mikir_ , harusnya dia memilih untuk naik pesawat aja untuk faktor kenyamanan dan mempersingkat waktu perjalanan. yang keluar dari mulutnya byungchan benar-benar nggak diduga oleh seungwoo,

" _karena murah_ ," dan seungwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban byungchan,

"kok ketawa?!"

"seorang choi byungchan masih mikirin _harga_ _murah_ ,"

"iyalah! soalnya kan liburan ini bayarnya pake uang tabungan aku, makanya aku sebisa mungkin menekan biayanya, lagipula," ekspresi wajah seungwoo melembut begitu melihat byungchan menatap ke luar jendela,

"ini aneh, tapi aku selalu suka naik transportasi umum. kayak tenang dan bikin rileks aja gitu kalau naik bus malam sepi-sepi begini. mungkin kalau lagi jam sibuk ya aku sama kayak penduduk lain, _nggak bakal suka naik transportasi umum_. tapi ya, untuk sekarang, _suka banget_ ," lanjut byungchan sambil menghela napasnya,

" _aku jarang bisa naik transportasi umum_ , karena kemana-mana aku harus diantar pakai mobil. makanya, ini jadi semacam privilege buat aku," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis. seungwoo paham betul maksud byungchan barusan. tiba-tiba, mata byungchan terasa berat dan dia menguap berkali-kali. rasa-rasanya byungchan mengantuk.

"tidurlah, nanti kalau udah sampai aku bangunkan," gumam seungwoo sambil ikut menutup matanya, byungchan mengangguk, dan nggak lama kemudian dia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

*

byungchan bangun dengan keadaan _bersender_ di bahu bidang seungwoo. lebih tepatnya, byungchan bangun dengan keadaan _bersender_ di bahu bidang seungwoo _sambil memegang tangan seungwoo_. begitu dia sadar, dengan terkesiap dia membelalakan matanya sambil melepas genggamannya. yang di sebelahnya pun ikut terbangun,

"sori! hah kok bisa-"

"kamu udah bangun?" tanya seungwoo sambil mengucek matanya, wajahnya masih sayu karena baru benar-benar terbangun,

"u-udah. maaf," yang diminta maaf malah bingung, _kenapa juga byungchan harus minta maaf_?

" _maaf udah senderan di bahu kamu_. _aku nggak ngiler, kan_?" oh ternyata. seungwoo spontan terbangun mendengar kalimat byungchan barusan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"nggak, byungchan. nggak apa. _sebenarnya aku yang naruh kepala kamu di bahu aku waktu kamu tidur_. soalnya takut kepala kamu pegel," _hah_.

" _glad you had a good sleep, though_ ," ucapnya lembut. _sial_. karena sekarang udah menjelang pagi hari, bisa dipastikan seungwoo bisa melihat rona merah di wajah byungchan. pada akhirnya, byungchan mengangguk aja. seungwoo kembali fokus ke arah jam tangannya,

"harusnya kalau sesuai dengan perkiraanku, lima menit lagi kita sampai di stasiun. abis itu kita bakal dijemput sama guide tur kita selama disana, betul, nggak?" tanya seungwoo memastikan. tapi byungchan masih _deg-degan_ sebenarnya. _karena insiden barusan_. makanya byungchan cuma bisa bilang,

" _iya_ ," dan hanya itu, kemudian byungchan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari seungwoo dan menatap keluar jendela. seungwoo paham, maka dia hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya, pandangannya juga dialihkan menuju ke depan.

*

goreme sesungguhnya kota yang _sangat, sangat_ indah. mata byungchan berbinar-binar begitu dia melihat ke arah langit, _banyak balon udara yang terbang di pagi hari itu_. dan esok harinya, byungchan akan ada di atas _sana_. belum apa-apa, byungchan udah antusias minta seungwoo memotret dirinya dengan latar belakang balon udara yang terbang di atas langit itu.

"seungwoo! tolong fotoin aku dari sudut ini!" serunya, kemudian mencanangkan berbagai pose di depan kamera ponselnya yang dipegang seungwoo. seungwoo hanya menurut, berjongkok dan berusaha memotretnya dari berbagai sudut. tanpa seungwoo sadari, dia tersenyum simpul melihat byungchan dari layar ponsel itu. byungchan _manis_ , begitu pikirnya. dan tentu aja _jago berpose_.

momen itu nggak bisa berlangsung lama karena nggak lama kemudian, pemandu turnya udah datang ke hotel mereka, dan siap membawa mereka berkeliling kota goreme. kata goreme buat byungchan, adalah kota yang sangat menarik. banyak bangunan-bangunannya dibuat di tengah-tengah gua, atau bahkan guanya sendiri yang dibuat berbentuk bangunan, menambah keunikan kota itu sendiri. pertama mereka ke cerobong peri, dimana disini byungchan akhirnya tau sejarah orang-orang pada zaman dahulu kala kerap melubangi batu-batu untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal, sehingga jadilah cerobong peri tersebut. dan tentunya, karena kebiasaan ini juga kota goreme saling terhubung dari gua ke gua lainnya, persis labirin.

byungchan sempat asik bermain dengan kumpulan burung dara ketika ada di bukit burung dara (memang sesuai namanya, bukit itu memang seperti kandang burung dara), berlari kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan kumpulan burungnya, _iseng banget_ , pikir seungwoo. tapi mau nggak mau seungwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah byungchan itu.

belum lagi ketika di museum open air, karena tingkah byungchan itu, byungchan sempat terpeleset, membuat seungwoo panik ketika mereka menaiki bukit untuk melihat bangunan gereja yang dibangun di dalam salah satu gua di museum tersebut. _untungnya_ , byungchan nggak kenapa-kenapa. cuma bagian lutut di celananya aja yang robek, tapi dia nggak terluka sama sekali,

"hati-hati makanya, kamu hiper banget," sungut seungwoo menampilkan wajah khawatirnya, sementara byungchan hanya meringis tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah. momen seungwoo bete sama byungchan nggak berlangsung lama begitu mereka sampai ke bukit devrent, atau lebih dikenal dengan bukit imajinasi. disana, para wisatawan seakan dipaksa untuk berimajinasi diluar batasnya karena disuruh berimajinasi mirip apa dan siapa ketika melihat berbagai batu-batu besar yang beraneka bentuknya. byungchan dan seungwoo sempat berargumen soal batu yang kalau kata byungchan, mirip pasangan lagi dansa, tapi buat seungwoo malah mirip dengan orang sedang berpelukan,

"nggak ah!!! liat dong itu kayak lagi dansa!!!"

"dansa dari mananya sih aku nggak bisa liat,"

"ituuu liat tangannya kayak di belakang pinggang,"

"ya sama aja kayak pelukan, dong?"

begitu terus mereka berargumen bahkan sampai naik ke dalam bus kemudian kembali menuju hotel untuk makan malam dan beristirahat. tapi intinya, byungchan puas dengan turnya hari ini. benar-benar memenuhi semua tick-listnya yang udah dia nanti-nantikan. sekarang, yang tersisa cuma naik balon udara di keesokan subuhnya, dan baru kali ini, byungchan berharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

*

dari awal sampai ke goreme, sebenarnya byungchan udah mewanti-wanti soal kamar yang akan mereka tempati berdua di hotel sesungguhnya _nggak menyediakan dua single bed_. jadinya ya, begini sekarang, mereka _harus tidur di ranjang besar yang sama_. lagipula, mana byungchan tau juga kalau jadinya seungwoo akan ikut sampai kesini? tapi byungchan yang jadinya _merasa nggak enak dengan seungwoo_. berkali-kali dia meminta maaf,

"sori, aku udah bilang padahal sama resepsionisnya buat nyediain extra bed, tapi hotelnya lagi penuh banget, jadi-"

"nggak apa-apa, byungchan. it's fine. lagipula tempat tidurnya besar, cukup buat kita berdua," kemudian hening. lagi. mereka berdua masih berdiri sambil menatap tempat tidur tersebut. byungchan kemudian berdeham lalu duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur yang dimana di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya ada telepon hotel. byungchan langsung menekan tombol room service guna meminta bantal ekstra.

"um, kamu mandi duluan, deh. aku mau telepon room service mau minta bantal tambahan," celetuk byungchan sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung,

"oke," maka seungwoo dengan terburu-buru membuka isi tas ranselnya dan membawa baju kaos dan celana selututnya, serta peralatan mandinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

selesai meminta bantal, byungchan akhirnya duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya dan bermain game di ponselnya. yang byungchan nggak sangka adalah, _seungwoo tiba-tiba keluar cuma pakai handuk doang_. karena nggak sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemandangan itu, byungchan teriak,

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!" spontan seungwoo juga ikut berteriak. reaksi selanjutnya adalah seungwoo langsung panik,

"kenapa?!"

"aduh, bisa nggak sih kamu keluar tuh _pake baju jangan cuma pake handuk doang?!"_ seru byungchan yang sekarang langsung menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. seungwoo akhirnya sadar, oh, _anak ini malu karena barusan melihat seungwoo bertelanjang dada_. yang ada, seungwoo malah tersenyum melihatnya, untung juga byungchan nggak liat. _kelewat polos anak ini_ , pikirnya.

"oke, maaf. aku cuma mau ambil sikat gigi, aku mandi dulu," begitu pintu kamar mandinya ditutup, byungchan langsung menarik napas panjang-panjang. _sebel banget_ , pikir byungchan. sekarang yang ada di otaknya cuma badan seungwoo yang sebenarnya nggak terlalu kurus, dadanya bidang, ada garis otot di perutnya-

" _OKE STOP! STOP! dasar mesum_!" begitu pekik byungchan pada diri sendiri sambil menampar dirinya sendiri.

*

lampu kamar hotel kali ini udah remang-remang, cuma lampu di lorong kamar hotelnya yang menyala. dua laki-laki itu kini sudah dalam posisi telentang di atas tempat tidur. byungchan sengaja membangun _benteng_ diantara mereka berdua dengan menaruh dua bantal ekstra di tengah, utamanya supaya mereka nggak _melewati batas_ ketika tidur nanti. byungchan langsung memicingkan matanya sambil menoleh ke arah seungwoo, wajahnya nggak terlalu keliatan banget karena tertutup bantal,

" _awas ya kamu lewatin batas bantal ini, aku tonjok kamu_ ," begitu ancamnya, membuat seungwoo tertawa kecil.

"iya, tenang aja," byungchan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, menikmati momen kesunyian itu sampai byungchan berceloteh lagi,

"kamu belum tidur?" tanyanya ke seungwoo,

"belum,"

"kalau gitu aku mau tanya," seungwoo kemudian langsung menoleh lagi ke byungchan, _mau tanya apa, deh_?

"kamu tau, aku udah menanti-nanti momen ini dari kecil. bertahun-tahun, aku pengen banget naik balon udara di cappadocia. aku kira ini nggak bakal kejadian atau paling nggak, _ya nggak secepet ini kejadiannya_. terus sekarang, aku bingung sendiri. kayak, ini mimpi aku dari dulu. terus, sekarang karena ini bakal kenyataan besok, aku..." byungchan menarik napasnya dulu. seungwoo dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat byungchan,

" _aku abis ini ngapain, ya_? kayak, motivasi hidupku sekarang udah hilang aja gitu," lanjut byungchan jujur. _seketika seungwoo paham_. dia cuma mendecak sebentar sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. apa yang dijawab seungwoo kemudian benar-benar diluar dugaan byungchan.

"pernah nonton tangled, nggak? aku pernah nonton itu sama kakak-kakakku waktu aku remaja,"

"hah?" pertanyaan seungwoo aneh _banget_. kenapa di tengah-tengah omongan serius kayak gini seungwoo malah nanya perihal dia pernah nonton film besutan disney itu atau belum, sih?

" _pernah, nggak_?" tanyanya lagi,

"ya pernah. itu cerita rapunzel, kan?"

"bingo, kamu inget nggak adegan pas rapunzel di atas perahu sama cowoknya? pas dia mau liat festival lampion?"

"inget, itu pas rapunzel bilang ke, _oh_ ," dan byungchan akhirnya sadar maksud seungwoo menanyakan itu barusan. seungwoo langsung tersenyum lebar begitu byungchan paham maksudnya.

" _you just gotta find new dream_ ," begitu gumam byungchan pelan. seungwoo kembali melihat ke langit-langit kamar, masih tersenyum,

"hidup terlalu singkat, byungchan. _tapi bukan berarti kita harus berhenti bermimpi, kan_? aku yakin kamu masih punya banyak mimpi sehabis ini, cuma belum kepikiran aja. tapi buat sekarang, kita nikmatin aja momen naik balon udara besok. urusan abis ini mau ngapain, bisa kita pikirin nanti. santai aja, nggak usah dibawa stres, oke?"

dan kali ini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. padahal lampu kamar udah remang-remang, sulit buat byungchan sebenarnya buat membaca ekspresi seungwoo yang berbaring di sebelahnya. tapi entah, byungchan bisa merasakan _ketulusan_ dari ucapan seungwoo dan dari sorot matanya itu. dalam hatinya, keputusan yang tepat bagi byungchan untuk mengajak seungwoo di perjalanan berliburnya ini. karena bukan cuma seungwoo mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang menjalani hidupnya, tapi juga karena, ya, _byungchan asumsi aja_ , mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya juga byungchan _menaruh perasaan_ kepada seseorang yang masih asing, namun rasanya udah mengenal tahunan lamanya. kali ini, byungchan belum tau rasa itu apa, tapi ya, untuk sekarang, _dinikmati aja_ , dan dibawa dalam lelapnya.


	5. kelima

betapa kagetnya byungchan karena begitu dia terbangun dari tidurnya, posisinya udah _telentang_ di tengah tempat tidur dengan keadaan bantalnya udah terlempar di lantai. spontan dia langsung menegakkan posisinya, mencari seungwoo. ternyata seungwoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi, udah terbangun dan udah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan jaketnya. dalam hati byungchan takut, jangan-jangan dari tadi malam dia udah mengganggu seungwoo dengan _secara nggak sengaja tidur dengan posisi yang nggak beraturan_.

"untung kamu bangun duluan, tadinya mau aku bangunin. ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita dijemput sama guide kita," sahut seungwoo sambil memasukkan dompet ke tas selempangnya. byungchan kemudian menengok ke arah jendela, _langit di luar sana masih gelap sekali_. mau nggak mau, ini masih jam tiga lewat tiga puluh iima menit pagi. begitu kaki byungchan menyentuh lantai kamar pun, spontan dia naikkan lagi kakinya, _dingin_. tapi byungchan harus segera mandi apabila dia nggak mau telat _naik balon udara pagi ini_. maka, dengan langkah menjinjit mencoba menghindari pijakannya dengan lantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya.

pemandu mereka datang tepat waktu di jam empat pagi, menjemput mereka berdua bersama para wisatawan lain yang juga akan menaiki balon udara di pagi itu. mereka singgah ke kedai kafe terlebih dahulu, dimana mereka diberikan teh hangat serta roti lapis untuk sekadar mengisi perut di waktu subuh ini. setelah itu, barulah mereka berdua dibawa ke lapangan luas tempat balon udara itu diparkir, ada banyak balon udara di lapangan itu, yang saat itu sedang diisi bahan bakarnya. 

byungchan hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit dan sesekali melihat suasana hiruk pikuk para pilot balon udara berbincang dan mengisi bahan bakar di balon udara mereka masing-masing. tanpa sadar matanya _berkaca-kaca_. tapi byungchan tau itu bukan karena byungchan sedih, byungchan terharu. ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini, tapi byungchan nggak keberatan dengan rasa itu. akhirnya, dalam hitungan menit, _byungchan akan mewujudkan mimpi masa kecilnya_. seungwoo, yang melihat itu semua, cuma tersenyum melihat ekspresi byungchan. maka, dengan tiba-tiba dia menepuk pundak byungchan, membuat byungchan terkejut,

"simpen dulu airmatanya, nangisnya di atas aja," begitu sebutnya, membuat byungchan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pelupuk matanya yang nyaris jatuh air matanya. 

seorang petugas akhirnya menggenggam pasir yang ada di tanah dan melepasnya ke udara, kemudian tersenyum dan menyerukan kalimat dalam bahasa turki yang byungchan nggak tau artinya,

"it's good to go, cuacanya bagus hari ini," kata seungwoo menerjemahkan apa yang barusan didengarnya pada byungchan,

"well, _this is it_ ," gumam byungchan sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang.

dengan hati-hati byungchan memanjat ke dalam keranjang balon udara, kemudian disusul dengan seungwoo. byungchan memang sengaja memilih paket balon udara yang satu keranjangnya hanya boleh diisi oleh dua orang aja (tadinya, byungchan akan ada di partisi keranjang itu _sendiri_ , tapi karena ada seungwoo sekarang, jadi _berdua_ ). memang lebih mahal, tapi _byungchan jadi lebih puas karena bisa lebih leluasa bergerak dalam keranjang tersebut_.

nggak terasa, pelan-pelan balon udara yang dinaiki mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan tanah dan terbang perlahan ke atas. byungchan menahan napasnya sebentar. pelan-pelan, byungchan bisa liat deretan bebatuan alam makin kecil di matanya, dan orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya mulai terlihat seperti semut. balon udaranya makin naik ke atas, seakan membelah langit yang kini mulai keliatan warna biru mudanya, bercampur dengan spektrum merah muda dan jingga. lama-kelamaan, byungchan bisa melihat balon-balon udara lain yang ikut berterbangan di atas langit. byungchan benar-benar tersenyum lebar sekarang, _indah banget_. entah apa yang ada di pikiran byungchan, saat ini byungchan cuma ingin _berteriak_. maka, dia berteriak selepas-lepasnya saking senangnya. seungwoo yang melihat pemandangan itu semua cuma tertawa.

warna langitnya makin lama makin berubah seiring posisi matahari yang makin tinggi, dan balon udaranya kini melewati lembah bebatuan dengan sangat tenang. byungchan terus-terusan melihat dan berjalan kesana kemari dalam keranjangnya agar dia bisa melihat dari segala sudut, sesekali memotret pemandangan yang ada di depannya, tapi nggak dengan seungwoo. _pandangannya cuma tertuju ke byungchan,_ sambil tersenyum simpul. mungkin, ini sisi byungchan yang paling suka diliatnya selama dia bersamanya dalam kurun kurang lebih enam hari. _byungchan dengan senyum lebarnya_. 

" _aku seneng banget, seungwoo. mimpi aku akhirnya kenyataan, makasih udah nemenin aku kesini_ ," bisik byungchan perlahan ke seungwoo,

" _indah banget,_ " gumam byungchan lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar,

"iya, _indah_ ," tapi mata seungwoo _bukan ke pemandangan yang dimaksud byungchan_. pandangan seungwoo fokus ke byungchan, membuat byungchan akhirnya sadar bahwa kata _indah_ yang dimaksud seungwoo bukan untuk pemandangan bebatuan dan balon udara yang sedang diliatnya, tapi buat _byungchan_.

mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, byungchan bisa liat betapa _teduh_ dan _hangat_ nya mata seungwoo dari posisi dia berdiri. keduanya nggak mengucap sepatah kata pun, hanya menikmati eksistensi satu sama lainnya. entah apa yang ada di pikiran byungchan, tapi tau-tau, byungchan memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah seungwoo, menangkup kedua sisi rahang seungwoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ujung hidung mereka bertemu dan,

 _byungchan barusan mencium bibir seungwoo_. seungwoo otomatis membelalakkan matanya, badannya kaku sebagai reaksinya. byungchan pun tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa dia barusan _mencium seungwoo_ tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu akan konsekuensinya, maka dengan cepat dia lepaskan tautan bibirnya, ikut kaget.

" _sori_ , _aku nggak-"_ byungchan bingung harus ngomong apa. pelan-pelan, seungwoo mulai paham dengan reaksi byungchan, lama-lama dia _tersenyum_. _malu_. maka kali ini tangan kanan seungwoo yang menangkup rahang byungchan, tangan satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang byungchan, memaksa byungchan untuk _menatap matanya lagi._ binar mata byungchan masih sama, _polos, manis banget_ , begitu pikir seungwoo,

" _it's okay,_ " dan selanjutnya seungwoo yang mencium bibir byungchan. pelan-pelan, byungchan menutup matanya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak seungwoo, seolah kalau dia nggak memegang pundaknya, byungchan akan _jatuh_ dari balon udara itu. matahari kala itu udah terbit sempurna, seakan jadi saksi momen intim mereka berdua di balon udara.

*

yang lucu buat seungwoo adalah, sejak _insiden ciuman di balon udara_ pagi barusan, byungchan malah berusaha menghindarinya. sebisa mungkin dia menjaga jarak dengan seungwoo. dari mulai turun dari balon udaranya, di saat makan siang bersama di restoran bersama para peserta tur balon udara lainnya, bahkan sampai di perjalanan pulang menuju hotel untuk beristirahat, _minim banget byungchan berbicara_. tiap mereka beradu pandang, seungwoo bisa liat _rona merah_ di pipi byungchan, kemudian langsung memalingkan pandangannya sambil bersungut. alih-alih kesal, seungwoo malah tersenyum karena sejujurnya, _byungchan lucu banget. gemes._ tapi seungwoo tau byungchan nggak bisa terus-terusan mendiaminya seperti ini. maka, sebelum tidur malam ini, seungwoo akan mengajaknya berbicara.

mereka kini udah berbaring dengan baju tidur masing-masing, di posisi masing-masing dengan _keadaan bantal masih memisahkan jarak mereka berdua_. seungwoo tau byungchan belum tidur, matanya masih terbuka lebar, menatap langit-langit. maka, seungwoo menoleh ke arahnya,

"jadi gimana? udah seneng sekarang karena udah naik balon udara?" tanya seungwoo,

"udah," jawab byungchan singkat. _lucu banget_ , pikir seungwoo,

"kok belum tidur? belum ngantuk?"

"nanti," jawab byungchan singkat lagi. kali ini seungwoo berusaha keras menahan tawanya, beneran _gemes banget_. maka, seungwoo langsung melontarkan pertanyaan skakmatnya itu,

" _kenapa kamu cium aku tadi pagi_?" ha. kali ini byungchan nggak bisa berkilah lagi. byungchan benar-benar diam sekarang, nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo barusan. seungwoo seakan nggak sabaran, langsung menoleh dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, menyamping dan menatap byungchan lekat-lekat.

" _kok nggak jawab_?" byungchan cuma mendengus sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu,

" _nggak semua pertanyaan harus dijawab, seungwoo,"_ jawaban byungchan jelas nggak membuat seungwoo puas. maka, kali ini seungwoo pengen _usil_. diangkatnya bantal yang jadi pemisah mereka berdua, lalu didekatkannya dirinya dengan byungchan, membuat byungchan berteriak karena kaget dengan proksimitas mereka berdua.

"kok diangkat bantalnya?!"

" _jawab dulu pertanyaan aku, baru aku taruh bantalnya lagi,_ " lanjut seungwoo sambil tersenyum menyeringai,

"nyebelin banget kamu. _zodiak kamu apa, sih_?" seungwoo kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan byungchan,

"aku nggak tau zodiak aku apa, tapi ulangtahunku dua puluh empat desember,"

"pantes. capricorn. _keras kepala_. udah ah, seungwoo, _aku malu jawabnya_!!!"

"tinggal jawab aja susah banget," seungwoo beneran keras kepala. pada akhirnya byungchan menyerah.

"hhhh ya udah! aku nyium kamu karena... karena... ya _pengen aja_. _spur of moment,_ okay?"

" _and why is that_?" seungwoo terus-terusan menggodanya sekarang, dan anehnya byungchan mengikuti aja permainan seungwoo ini.

"ya, nggak tau, karena kamu _cakep kali_ ," seungwoo langsung tersenyum lebar,

"terus apalagi? cuma cakep doang?"

"cakep... tinggi... terus kamu baik, _udah aaaaah kenapa sih malu_!" seru byungchan sambil menutup wajahnya lagi, sementara seungwoo tersenyum lebar. biar bagaimanapun, dia juga _laki-laki_. ada rasa bangga sekaligus puas mendengar byungchan memujinya secara langsung. maka seungwoo mengangkat telapak tangan byungchan dengan tangannya, memaksa byungchan untuk menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang merengut, bibirnya mengkerucut karena malu dan pipinya merah. _sial, gemes banget_ , pikir seungwoo.

"byungchan, hey, liat aku," maka byungchan menatapnya lekat-lekat, alisnya mengernyit dan bibirnya masih mengkerucut,

" _kamu juga cakep_ ," puji seungwoo, membuat pandangan byungchan menghangat ke arahnya. seungwoo cuma tersenyum, sambil pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah byungchan. rahang byungchan ditangkup dengan lembut, kemudian _seungwoo yang duluan mencium bibir byungchan kali ini_. byungchan nggak melawan, cuma diam sambil meremas selimutnya, matanya terpejam erat mencoba menikmati momen ini bersama seungwoo. bibir seungwoo bergerak, mencoba menggelitik byungchan supaya mau mengikuti pergerakan bibirnya juga.

lama-lama ciumannya makin intens, tau-tau seungwoo udah ada di atas badan byungchan. mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya ketika seungwoo secara refleks memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos byungchan, byungchan kaget dan minta berhenti,

"sori," gumam seungwoo sambil menatap byungchan dalam-dalam. bibir byungchan yang ada di bawahnya kali ini benar-benar bengkak, wajahnya merah.

"wow," seru byungchan dengan polosnya. seungwoo cuma tertawa,

"kok wow?"

"aku kaget aja aku bisa... _begini_ ," jawab byungchan polos. seungwoo cuma mengelus rambut byungchan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala byungchan,

"emang kenapa?" tanya seungwoo,

" _soalnya aku nggak pernah pacaran_ ," mendengar jawaban byungchan yang jujur itu, yang ada seungwoo malah _makin gemes_ sama byungchan. maka hidung byungchan dicubit olehnya karena gemas, membuat byungchan meringis kesakitan,

"kok dicubit?" hidung byungchan kemudian dicium sebagai kompensasi, membuat byungchan tertegun,

"abis kamu _lucu banget_ ," jawab seungwoo. hari ini sepertinya rasanya udah cukup, maka seungwoo langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi di sebelah byungchan. kali ini, bantalnya dibiarkan di sisi kakinya, dipeluknya byungchan erat, memaksa byungchan untuk membenamkan kepalanya di leher seungwoo. yang dipeluk nggak berani untuk melawan, _tapi sesungguhnya byungchan meyukai posisinya saat ini_.

" _kok nggak dilanjutin_?" tanya byungchan pada seungwoo, _bisa-bisanya_. seungwoo tau betul kalau semuanya dilanjutin, bisa-bisa mereka _nggak tidur malam ini_. padahal, mereka harus bangun pagi keesokan harinya karena harus mengejar penerbangan ke istanbul. setelah itu, siangnya, byungchan harus segera _kembali ke korea_. maka, seungwoo hanya mampu memeluk byungchan lebih erat sambil mencium puncak kepalanya lagi,

"as much as i want to devour you right now, _we need to sleep_. besok kamu _udah pulang_ , ada baiknya kamu tidur sekarang," mendengar penjelasan seungwoo, byungchan cuma berdeham. benar juga. _besok dia udah pulang_. tadinya byungchan mau melawan kalimat seungwoo, tapi kantuknya lebih kuat melawannya. maka dia menguap pelan, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke dalam dada bidang seungwoo,

"good night, byungchan," gumam seungwoo lirih. byungchan nggak sempat menjawabnya, udah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

*

byungchan benar-benar lebih _menempel_ sama seungwoo sedari pagi mereka bangun. dan kalau boleh jujur, tadi malam byungchan tidur _nyenyak banget_. mungkin karena fakta bahwa dia tidur lebih cepat tadi malam, mungkin juga karena dia tidur dalam dekapan seungwoo yang hangat, entah. tapi byungchan menikmati tidurnya tadi malam. 

sekarang mereka berdua udah ada di bandara istanbul. beberapa jam lagi byungchan akan kembali ke korea. seungwoo membantunya untuk mengemas kopernya di hotel pagi ini, juga membantunya sampai ke tahap _check-in_. selesai check-in, byungchan langsung menaruh paspor dan tiketnya ke dalam tasnya. mereka belum sarapan, maka mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan di kafe bandara.

selama makan, byungchan lebih banyak diam. entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi yang pasti byungchan sedih. sedih karena meninggalkan negara indah ini, sedih juga karena-

"kamu dari tadi diem aja," sahut seungwoo sambil menyeruput tehnya,

"abis aku sedih," ucap byungchan pelan,

"kok sedih? seneng dong, kan bentar lagi pulang," byungchan merengut, _kok seungwoo nggak peka banget sih_?

"sedih, lah! kayak... _abis ini gimana caranya kalau aku mau ketemu kamu,_ " seungwoo tertegun mendengar kalimat byungchan barusan. tapi hatinya benar-benar menghangat mendengarnya. laki-laki itu tampaknya udah mampu masuk ke dalam ruang hatinya, dan mungkin byungchan juga merasakan hal yang sama. tapi, seungwoo nggak mau ambil pusing soal masalah ini. maka, untuk menghiburnya, seungwoo mengusap rambut byungchan pelan sambil tersenyum,

"kita hidup di zaman teknologi byungchan. _kalau kamu kangen, kamu tinggal video call atau telepon_ aku," sahut seungwoo lembut. byungchan cuma mengangguk,

"janji sama aku, nanti kalau aku pulang ke korea kita ketemuan," byungchan mengangguk lagi, sambil mengunyah kuenya pelan-pelan, belum sanggup menatap mata seungwoo, raut wajahnya masih sedih. seungwoo juga sedih sebenarnya. enam hari terakhir bersama byungchan benar-benar menyenangkan, _nggak ada satu detiknya seungwoo nggak menikmatinya_. tapi, sebisa mungkin dia sembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

menit-menit menuju byungchan masuk pesawat, seungwoo kembali mengingatkan byungchan untuk mengecek paspor dan tiketnya. semuanya udah siap, tinggal melangkah masuk aja.

"safe flight, byungchan. _semoga kamu bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi kamu berikutnya abis ini_ ," sahut seungwoo sambil mengelus kepalanya byungchan. yang nggak seungwoo sangka-sangka adalah, kali ini byungchan mencium bibir seungwoo cepat. seungwoo tentu kaget, tapi sepertinya dia udah _mulai terbiasa_ dengan hal ini. dan mungkin, dia bakal merindukannya.

" _makasih buat semuanya, seungwoo. sampai ketemu lagi_ ," seru byungchan sambil berjalan menuju gate pesawat, melambaikan tangannya riang sambil tersenyum. seungwoo mengangguk, _ini bukan terakhir kalinya seungwoo ketemu byungchan_ , akan datang saatnya mereka akan bertemu lagi. tapi kali ini, _mereka memang harus berpisah dulu_. seungwoo membalas lambaiannya, sambil tersenyum.

_tahun depan_

_tahun depan aku pulang_

begitu pesan seungwoo yang diterima byungchan begitu dia mendarat di seoul.

*

byungchan sebenarnya paling nggak suka kalau _dipaksa_ ikut makan siang dengan ayahnya, apalagi kalau makannya sama _koleganya ayah._ _temennya temen ayah, kok aku dibawa-bawa juga_ , begitu sungutnya. tapi, kali ini byungchan nggak sanggup melawan titah ayahnya. toh, ini semacam kompensasinya karena ayahnya udah mau mendanai biaya renovasi sekolah melukisnya (lebih tepatnya, byungchan _meminjam_ dana ayahnya dulu, nanti diganti). setahun sejak perjalanan byungchan ke turki, byungchan memberanikan diri untuk membuka sekolah melukis untuk anak-anak. nggak mudah buat byungchan untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya waktu dia pertama kali menyampaikan idenya ini, tapi ujung-ujungnya, sebagai orangtua yang baik, ayah dan ibunya setuju dengan idenya. memang benar kata seungwoo, pada akhirnya, kalau memang tujuannya baik, maka byungchan harus memperjuangkan mimpinya itu. dan sekarang, byungchan sama sekali nggak menyesal karena udah memberanikan diri menyampaikan ide dan cita-citanya itu kepada ayah ibunya.

ngomong-ngomong soal seungwoo, _byungchan masih berhubungan baik dengannya_. mereka masih sering bertukar pesan dan melakukan video call hampir setiap minggunya. hubungan mereka memang nggak bisa dilabel dengan kata ' _pacaran_ ', tapi ya, dua-duanya sama-sama tau aja kalau _dua-duanya sama-sama suka_ saat ini. tapi, beberapa minggu terakhir ini byungchan nggak bisa mengontaknya, karena katanya seungwoo makin sibuk mengurus tesisnya, dan byungchan _nggak mau mengganggunya_. jadi, byungchan yang menunggu kapan seungwoo akan mengontaknya lagi.

" _ayah, mana sih temen ayah itu? kok lama banget_?" ucap byungchan sambil merengut, melipat tangannya. byungchan paling nggak suka kalau orang datang telat, apalagi ini telatnya udah nyaris _tiga puluh menit._ ayah byungchan cuma mendecak,

"sabar, byungchan,"

"lagi ayah ngapain juga ngajaknya aku, kan ini temennya ayah, _bukan temen aku_ ," sanggah byungchan. yang byungchan tau, teman ayahnya ini salah satu teman baiknya yang bekerja sebagai profesor dan dosen di salah satu universitas terbaik di korea selatan.

"makannya nggak cuma sama temen ayah, byungchan,"

"hah?"

"nanti temen ayah bawa anaknya. _anaknya keren, deh_. pintar, katanya lagi mau sekolah doktoral. nanti kamu bisa ngobrol sama dia," jawab ayahnya santai. byungchan memicingkan matanya ke ayahnya,

" _ayah nggak ada niat buat jodoh-jodohin aku sama anaknya temen ayah ini, kan_?" tanyanya curiga, ayah byungchan cuma memutar bola matanya,

"jangan mikir macem-macem, deh. tuh! orangnya udah dateng, berdiri kamu, ayo kita salami dia," seru ayahnya sambil menyuruh byungchan berdiri dari duduknya.

menghampiri mereka berdua adalah sepasang ayah dan pemuda. sang ayah, teman ayah byungchan adalah pria paruh baya, menggunakan jas abu-abu dengan dasi senada, rambutnya udah putih. sementara di belakangnya adalah anaknya, sang pemuda, dengan perawakan tinggi, hidung mancung, senyum hangat. makin mereka mendekat, senyum byungchan _melebar_ , saking lebarnya, si pemuda yang di belakang ayahnya juga ikut tersenyum menatapnya,

"ah, maafkan kami berdua karena kami telat. tadi anak saya baru sampai dari busan karena harus berkunjung ke rumah neneknya sejak tadi malam. kamu pasti byungchan, senang bertemu dengan kamu," ucap teman ayah byungchan itu. mata byungchan masih tertuju pada si _anak teman ayahnya_ , tersenyum malu,

"kenalkan byungchan, ini anak saya, _han seungwoo_ ," dan seungwoo langsung mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, byungchan bergidik malu melihat wajah seungwoo. _hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga sekarang._

"hai, byungchan," sapa seungwoo,

_tepat setahun, byungchan,_

_aku udah pulang sekarang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew kelar juga. honestly i am not too happy with the end result (again, you can never be satisfied with your own work, selalu ada yang kurang rasanya) but nevertheless i hope you enjoyed it. it was quite challenging to portray istanbul and turkey in general, the places have a lot to offer and require intensive research haha, but i enjoyed the whole process. anyway, i hope ei enjoyed this, and i hope the readers can take some one or two lessons from this short but long fic. have a good day, everyone!


End file.
